Incondicionalmente
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: El hijo perdido de Hannival Casannova, Scorpion, regresa de un pasado oscuro. Fanny es una joven con problemas familiares que se ve envuelta en una relación con el atormentado hijo de Hannival, ¿podrá esta pajera superar los problemas del pasado para enfrentar un futuro juntos?
1. Chapter 1

_**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra completa autoria. Algunos de los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer Les recomendamos leer las historia sobre los hijos de Hannival Casannova. Desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer, esperaremos sus comentarios. Un Saludo Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Me encontraba en esta puta sala nuevamente.

Las esposas cortaban la circulación de mis muñecas. Ya casi no podía sentir los dedos. Me encontraba de pie en este cuarto el cual no tenia luces pero a un así podía escuchar lo que pasaba fuera de él, como dentro. Los roedores iban y venia por este cuatro, y pasaban sobre mis pies.

Fuera de él podía escuchar como ellos hablaban. Se escuchaban sus gritos dando órdenes como si ellos, unos pobres ineptos, fueran dueños del mundo como de su propia vida.

Hoy según había dicho esas personas, era el día de mi nacimiento. 17 de Julio, ¿Cuánto cumplía?. 18 años. A un me preguntaba quiénes era mis verdaderos padres, y porque dejaron que todo esto pasara.

Apenas había dormido unas seis horas de las 24 que llevaba aquí adentro, como sabia eso. Pues simplemente lo sabía.

Las gotas de sangre que habían caído al suelo ya estaban secas. Las heridas en mi espalda por los azotes recibidos estaban abiertas. Si no las curaría rápido se infectaría.

Había pasado por situaciones peores, esto no era nada.

No me había arrepentido de lo hice. Aquel hijo de puta ahora mismo debía estar a punto de pegarse un bolazo en el cráneo.

Pero esperaba que no lo hiciera, quería ser yo el que le dé su toque final

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Escuche como patearon la puerta ordenándome que me callara, cosa que ignore siguiéndome riendo.

Estas horas me habían servido para pensar en cómo me iría de este lugar de una vez por toda. Desde que tenía doce años estaba aquí metido, y la poca cordura que alguna vez llegue a tener con los años se fue.

Cerré solo por un momento mis ojos, y en ese momento se me vinieron las imagines de años atrás cuando a un era un niño que apenas podía caminar.

Esa mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre me encerraba en un armario ya que había roto uno de sus jarrones cuando quise subirme a un mueble. O como me obligaba a tragar esa comida que sabia a basura ya que no quería comer.

Como me dejaba días y días en ese sótano mugriento cubierto de insecto, en especial cucarachas que iban y venían.

Ellas por algún tiempo había sido mi único contacto con la realidad.

Así pasaron los años, entre golpes y oscuridad. Mientras otros niños jugaban como unos niños normales, yo debía buscar mi propia comida fuera de casa, ya que en la misma era imposible comer.

Leer, escribir, matemáticas aprendí solo. Por las calles, donde mucha veces había dormido, lejos de ella.

Cuando me trajo al internado gritándome que no era mi madre, tuve que aprender otras clases de cosas.

Debí aprenderlas si o si, o mi vida acabaría.

Luchábamos por la comida, por una cama, por la ropa. Cuando dormía no lo hacia las cien por porciento, ya que mis propios compañeros querían matarme. Debía defenderme, y ellos mismos se quedaban sin vida.

El manejo de armas blancas, era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Desde niño aprendí, y al llegar aquí me sirvió para sobrevivir.

A los catorce años era un asesino en potencia.

No sentía nada cuando mataba, me relajaba hacerlo, y sentir el olor de la sangre como se escurría entre mis manos.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, abrí mis ojos entrecerrándolo un poco. La luz que entraba de fuera me cegaba.

Allí parado estaba el idiota de Edward, si no fuera por este tipo el imbécil de Bennett estaría muerto. Ese tenía sus días y sus horas contadas.

**(Pov Anny)**

Estaba sentada en la puerta de casa jugando con las muñecas nuevas que Hannival me había comprado, era muy bonitas.

Acaricie el cabello de una y la deje a mi lado.

Judith se había ido a dentro a buscar algo para comer, ya que las dos teníamos mucho mucho hambre, y todavía faltaba para la hora de la cena.

-señorita anny –levante mi vista y allí estaba Jane, una vieja sirvienta que trabaja aquí.

-hola jane –sonreí.

Ella me miraba triste, me extrañe. Me levante del suelo y la mire.

-¿estás bien? -.

-yo… yo lo siento –murmuro.

Mordí mi labio y ladee mi cabeza, no la entendía.

-no te entiendo, ¿por lo sientes? -.

-el día del nacimiento de jade…usted yo…-.

-jade, dime qué pasa con mi hija -.

-tiene otro hijo, ese dio nacieron dos niños, una niña y un niño…-.

"_¿Qué?" -._

-usted estaba inconsciente, y yo, yo me lleve al niño… lo iba a vender, pero, pero….Oh señora por favor perdóneme….-.

Ella estaba arrodillada mientras abrazaba mis piernas y lloraba.

Sentí como todo se volvía negra y caía al suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Después de un día como este solo quería meterme en la cama y dormir un poco pero al parecer el universo se había vuelto en mi contra.

Iba caminando por la entrada de la casa, los mayordomos estaban a mis lados y saludaban inclinando la cabeza.

Fui caminando hacia mi despacho y me encerré allí, sabía que Verio estaba cerca, olía a su tabaco de liar, igual al mío.

-Hola hijo- desabroché mi corbata y me senté en el sofá de cuero marrón en una de las esquinas.

Verio caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Papá...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Mamá no está bien, está llorando arriba-.

Di un bote y le miré sin saber qué coño hacer.

-¿Por qué llora?-.

-Al parecer tenemos otro hermano-.

-¿QUE?-.

-Jane... la sirvienta, vendió a un bebé, el mellizo de Jade-.

_"Un día tranquilo... sin duda"_-.

Abrí la puerta y salí de allí, subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de la habitación, allí estaba ella. Dormida, a su lado Máximo cerraba un libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que saliese fuera, retrocedí dos pasos y Verio estaba a mi lado y junto a él Duque y V.

-¿Donde está Jane?- dije entre dientes-.

-Está abajo, en el sótano, lista para ti- dijo Duque y me dio las llaves de su puerta del sótano- cuando acabes manda que lo limpien-.

-Vale-.

Cogí las llaves y bajé las escaleras hasta el sótano. Una vez allí,

Jacob, el encargado de la seguridad aquí abajo se hizo a un lado.

-Buenas tardes señor Casannova- dijo educadamente-.

La canción _Just stay here tonight_ del grupo_Augustana_ sonaba muy tenue.

Arrugué la frente, aquí solía haber música clásica y esto era para adolescentes.

-Ahora cambio el hilo musical señor...-.

-No te preocupes, sigue con lo tuyo-.

Puerta siete, abrí con la llave y allí estaba Jane colgada por las manos.

_"Pelirroja..."-._

Ese "_clic_" imperceptible en mi cabeza se activó y sonreí como un carnicero hijo de puta.

-Señor... por favor-.

-Primero hablaremos-.

Me senté en una silla de metal plateado frente a ella, encendí un cigarrillo y cerré los ojos para intentar serenarme.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-.

-Se lo vendí a Esme Sanchez-.

-Esme Sanchez... dirección o número de teléfono...-.

-Vive en el este del país en un pueblecito pequeño... no tengo su teléfono-.

-¿Como se llama mi hijo?-.

-No lo se señor... la última vez que estuve con Esme me dijo que lo vendió-.

-¿Donde?-.

-No me lo dijo... pero ella lo llamaba... "Scorpion"-.

Apunté mentalmente todo lo que me dijo.

-Vale, se acabó la charla-.

-NO POR FAVOR-.

-Suplicar no te servirá de nada y con lo que respecta a mi... eres pelirroja, eso no te favorece-.

Apagué mi cigarrillo sobre el talón de ella y gritó, decidí ponerle una mordaza, me dolía la cabeza un poco, después de tanta información y tan de golpe.

Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa para no ensuciarlas, cogí una de mis navajas y corté uno a uno sus dedos.

A mi derecha había un recipiente plateado con sal, y sabía perfectamente para que servía, eché un puñado de sal sobre cada corte, las lágrimas de la pelirroja no dejaban de salir, preparé una jeringuilla con un excitante que usábamos para las torturas, para evitar el desmallo.

Se lo inyecté en vena despacio... me estaba tomando mi tiempo con esto.

Llené esta vez la jeringuilla de lejía y se la puse en vena, eso la quemaría por dentro.

Los ojos de Jane estaban en blanco por el dolor y había vomitado.

Detrás de mí la puerta se abrió y sabía que era Troy, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared mirándome.

Le corté los tendones con un cuter después le rajé la cara y saqué los ojos, para finalizar con la lengua, finalmente inserté una sierra metálica entre sus piernas cortándola por la mitad, un bonito trabajo sí señor.

Me giré y vi a Troy impasible vestido con una camiseta de manga larga negra y unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo color, unas botas negras con unas cuantas tachas brillantes y una pulsera de pinchos junto a una pulsera de hilo rojo.

-¿Y eso que te ha crecido en la mano?-.

Encendí otro cigarro, estaba cubierto de sangre, que pena de pantalones.

-Me la ha hecho Judit-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Estoy más que hundido en mi pozo de mierda-.

-Ve a darte una ducha-.

-Hasta tú me ordenas marica, algo debo estar haciendo mal-.

-Mira... date la vuelta y fíjate en tu trabajo, ni el jodido Miguel Ángel podría igualar algo así, dúchate, vístete y ve a consolar a tu mujer dame los datos que esa puta te ha dado y en menos de veinte horas lo tendremos localizado-.

-Gracias...-.

-Esa palabra no queda bien en ti marica-.

-Lo que tú digas-.

Encendí la luz del baño de manieses blancos y me metí en la ducha.

Olía el tabaco de Troy desde aquí.

-Esme Sanchez es quien tiene a mi hijo- alcé la voz para que se me escuchase-.

-Vale- dijo también en voz alta- ahora mismo me pongo con eso, llamaré al _castillo de las mentes prodigiosas_-.

-¿Donde?-.

-A la casa de Hakon, a ver si él nos puede contar algo-.

-Vale-.

-Te espero en tu despacho-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3 **_

**(Hannival Pov)**

Subí las escaleras despacio. Camine despacio entrando en mi habitación, allí estaba Jade junto su madre que estaba durmiendo. Ella me miro y se sentó sobre la cama.

Camine hacia la cama, y me senté en ella. Estaba cansado y al parecer durante varios días no descansaría.

-papá...-.

Mire hacia Jade cuando ella me hablo.

-¿Es cierto? -murmuro -¿tengo un hermano?¿un mellizo?

-lo es -le conteste.

Ella me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo.

-ve a dormir -.

-quiero esta con mamá -.

-yo estaré con ella, ahora ve a dormir -.

-vale...-susurro.

Ella le dio un beso a su madre, y luego a mí. Se bajo de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Respire hondo tumbándome sobre la cama.

Anny se movió y se giro hacia mí. La abrace atrayéndola hacia mí, ella se removió y entre abrió sus ojos, estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto que lloro.

Acaricie su cabello con mis manos, deslizando mis dedos por su espalda.

-hannival -susurro ella enterrando su rostro en mi brazo -fue mi culpa, mi culpa...

-shhh mi niña, no tienes la culpa de nada -

-si -

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Respire hondo abrazándola más fuerte.

-lo encontraremos, ya no llores -.

-pero yo... no me di cuenta, no me di cuenta...-.

Tome con mis manos su rostro mirándola a sus ojos.

-no -la bese -tienes -la bese- la culpa -la bese de nuevo -.

-¿y si me odia?, el me odiara...-

-no, no te odiara. Eres su madre y te querrá -.

Me abrazo por el cuello y dejo su cabeza apoyada sobre mi torso. Acaricie su espalda con mi mano lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo deslizando mis dedos por su columna vertebral hasta que por fin se quedo dormida de nuevo.

Mire hacia el techo por varios segundos hasta que logre quedarme dormido.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿QUE HANNIVAL TIENE OTRO HIJO? -.

-Guitarrista, es la quinta vez que me dices lo mismo -

Troy entro en mi casa, y como siempre la recorrió con la mirada.

-¿no lo sabías? -.

-¿y cómo coño lo voy a saber?-.

Me senté en el sofá a comer patatas fritas..

-siempre sabes todo -.

-no soy Dios hombre -le dije mientras comía -soy algo parecido a un DIOS -.

-eres un imbécil -.

-y tu un pervertido -.

-sí y estoy orgulloso de serlo -.

Rodé mis ojos.

-¿has averiguado algo de él ?-.

-hice algunas llamadas, estoy esperando una respuesta -.

-¿cómo se llama? -.

-le dicen Scorpion -.

Me atragante mientras comía y me empecé a reír.

-coño...tenía que ser hijo de Hannival -.

-calla guitarrista -.

Me comencé a reír más fuerte -.

-necesito saber cómo es el -.

Deje de reír mirándole.

-puedes hacerlo Hakon, hazme ese favor -.

-vale, vale te ayudare, sé que no puedes vivir sin mi -.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿Has sabido algo guitarrista?- dije a la otra línea-.

-Si... anoche me puse a investigar, ese chico está de mierda hasta el cuello, es el calco de Hannival, en personalidad me refiero...-.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-.

-No exactamente pero te he enviado por correo donde creo que está-.

-Vale, gracias-.

-¿Y mi hija?-.

-Jugando al escondite con... no sé quien, creo que sola pero habla-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Después nos vemos en la comida-.

-Claro, trae cervezas que no quedan-.

-Vale-.

Colgué y miré a mi portátil, le pasé la localización a Hannival estaría contento con todo esto o eso esperaba.

Sabía que ahora mismo estaba en casa de esa tal Esme haciendo preguntas... a su modo y a su manera, es decir nada pacífico, yo no podía acompañarle tenía trabajo en casa y una cena en casa de mi querido suegro por la celebración de no sé qué cosa.

-Estos músicos enseguida buscan alguna excusa para follar y beber cerveza- murmuré para mi mismo-.

**(Pov Hannival)**

No habíamos logrado sacar demasiada información a esta mujer y no fue hasta que prácticamente vio trozos de su propio cuerpo hasta que nos dijo conde estaba mi hijo, Scott... un nombre no muy apropiado para un Casannova.

Cuando estuve con mis hombres en donde me dijo vi que era una casa de putas y me temí lo peor.

"_Otra mistress no por favor"_-.

Al entrar muchas se me quedaron mirando.

"_Solo es apariencia y cara bonita nena_"-.

-Busco a una persona- dije a la que parecía a _madame_-.

-¿A quién?-.

-A Aro-.

-Aro no se encuentra...-.

-No me mientas o te limpio el local zorra, dime donde está-.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo un tipo grande-.

-No tenemos ninguno buscamos a Aro-.

-un momento por favor-.

-Claro-encendí un cigarrillo y miré el correo en mi móvil vi que Troy me había enviado una localización y era esta así que estábamos sobre seguro-.

Las cortinas rojas de tela barata daban un toque mucho más de putiferio a esta lugar, algo que encontré divertido sabía que ahora mismo había cámaras por todos sitios.

Un hombre bien vestido se acercó hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien me busca?-.

-Soy Hannival Casannova- su rostro cambió al instante- y vengo a por algo que es mío-.

-Dígame señor Casannova-.

-Tenéis por aquí... trabajando a un hombre que vendió a un chico-.

-Yo...-.

-Tienes tres oportunidades para hablar y acabas de joder la primera-.

-¡CARLISLE!- gritó el supuesto Aro-.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Esto era una mierda. Una puta mierda.

Llevaba casi 24 horas desde que entre en este lugar intentando quitarme las ataduras de las muñecas. Respiro hondo nuevamente intentando calmarme.

Me estaba cansado de todo esto. Me estaba cansando de verdad.

Primero buscaría a la puta de Esme, luego al idiota de Bennett, y luego al idiota de Edward. Luego al imbécil de Aro y así seguía mi lista. Una lista muy larga.

Pero antes debía salir de este lugar. Apenas podía mantenerme despierto, debía admitir que estaba cansado.

La música se podía escuchar desde ese lugar.

Me sacaron de ese internado militar donde había vivido desde los doce años, me metieron en un coche a golpes, y empujones. Llegue aquí y un tipo grande llamado Aro me informo que trabajaría para él.

Antes de que pudiera derribarlo varios hombres me tiraron al suelo, de allí me trajeron a esta "habitación", ya me había cansado de mirarla. Una cama, sin sabanas, una puta luz y ya.

"hijos de puta" -.

Antes de que una mujer se me montara en la polla sin mi permiso me cortaría el cuello.

-por fin -murmure entre dientes cuando logre desatar los nudos y librarme las muñecas. Tenía poca circulación en mis manos, moví mis dedos despacio.

Me levante del suelo mugriento, mire a mi alrededor. No había nada que pudiera usar como un arma. Camine hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada.

Suspire negando. Patee la puerta abriéndola con facilidad. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo, no había mucho. Solo un par de puertas, no se escuchaba nada solo la música que venía de la parte de adelante.

Llegue a una escalera, las subí despacio intentando no hacer ruido. Algo imposible ya que cada escalón crujía cuando subía. Llegue a otro pasillo, aquí había más puertas. Camine por el pasillo y cada paso que daba se escuchaban gemidos.

Los ignore y camine hasta el final. Había dos pasillos, izquierda o derecha. Los dos iguales. Camine hacia la izquierda, y cada vez que me alejaba la musca se escuchaban menos fuertes.

Se comenzaron a escuchar disparos, no mire hacia atrás. Seguí caminando y entre en la única puerta que había.

Esto parecía un puto laberinto.

**(Pov Troy)**

Esperaba que Hannival esté bien. Le había dado la direccion de donde estaba el chico.

Hice una mueca mirando hacia la mesa.

El gato negro que tenían estos dos se había echado al lado de la bandeja de la comida, y comenzó a comer de ella, Hakon como si nada cogió un trozo de pollo y comenzó a comerlo.

Hakon hablaba con sus amigos de su banda, los tres estaban hablando no se dé que sobre no se qué mierda de gira. Al parecer era importante-

Judith hablaba animadamente con su madre, esta la escuchaba atenta y me miraba con odio.

Respire hondo, quería que esta cena terminarse. Debía estar junto a mi hermano en estos momentos.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Scroprion)**

Estaba en aquella habitación y no había nada ni nadie, estaba vacía algo que no entendía demasiado bien pero tampoco es que me importase demasiado.

-Chico- una voz grave y masculina hizo que me girase-.

Estaba en guardia, estaba preparado para esto y para quien fuese que viniese.

-¿Quien coño eres?- siseé-.

-Soy Hannival Casannova-.

El hombre era alto, su pelo rapado por los lados y más largo por el centro perfectamente engominado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran claros y de un color difícil de describir, me miraba fijo y quieto, sabía que iba armado pero no me sacó el arma solo miraba esperando a que... a algo, no estaba seguro.

-¿Se supone que ese nombre me tiene que decir algo?-.

-Tú eres mi hijo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

No quise pero tuve que dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Te robaron, cuando naciste, y te vendieron, hace apenas unos días me enteré de que existías, he venido a por ti lo antes posible-.

-No me creo nada-.

Sacó una pistola y me la tiró a los pies.

-No quiero matarte, ni nada por el estilo, quiero que vengas a casa, tu madre está deseando verte, ella está muy mal desde que se enteró que te robaron-.

-¿Madre?-.

-Sí, ella te quiere mucho-.

-No sabía que existía hasta hace unos días ¿cómo me va a querer?-.

-Las madres quieren a sus hijos- miró hacia la pistola fijo- al menos algunas lo hacen-.

"Ok, se nota que tu no entras en el grupo de Hijos Queridos"-.

Cogí la pistola y la puse sobre mi cadera, me acerqué al hombre perfectamente vestido con un elegante traje oscuro.

-Iré contigo pero si me la juegas te vuelo la cabeza-.

-Está bien, no acepto este tipo de tratos pero no tengo nada que ocultar-.

-Más te vale-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó caminando entre cadáveres en el pasillo-.

-Scott... pero me dicen...-.

-Scorpion-.

-Si... ¿Hannival, no?-.

-Sí, tu madre se llama Anny, tu hermana melliza es Jade, tus hermanos mayores son Verio y Máximo-.

-¿Alguien más?-.

-Por el camino te iré diciendo todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia-.

Asentí y subí a la limusina negra, todo lujo, nada a lo que estuviese acostumbrado.

-¿Quieres una copa?-.

-Agua... por favor-.

-Vale-.

**(Pov Troy)**

-No entiendo porque no comes- dijo mi adorado suegro-.

-Porque todo está sucio-.

-¿Y?-.

-Me niego a comer en un sitio sucio, tuve que hacerlo durante demasiados años Hakon-.

-Entiendo... lo siento-.

-No lo sientas-.

Me llamaron y cogí el teléfono.

-Aquí Troy... pervertido número dos- sonreí hacia Hakon-.

Este puso mala cara.

-Lo tengo conmigo...- era Hannival-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, está conmigo... me recuerda tanto a mí, está como nosotros cuando nos escapamos de esa mierda-.

-Vale... ¿quieres que vaya?-.

-No si estás ocupado-.

-¿Estás de coña? vamos todos ahora mismo, queremos ver al chico-.

-Mi chico es perfecto, sabe de armas y habla como yo-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso marica-.

-Ya estamos llegando daos prisa-.

-Claro-.

Colgué y todos me miraban.

-Nos vamos a la casa Casannova, Hannival ha encontrado a su hijo y por lo visto parecen caerse bien...-.

-Es otro Verio- dijo Xinia-.

-No, nadie se pondrá en el lugar de Verio para Hannival, pero esta´ orgulloso de su chico, es normal-.

Cogí a Judit en brazos.

-Quiero ver a Anny- susurró-.

-Claro peque- besé su cabeza-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**(Pov Scorpion) **

Miraba esta limusina negra, era todo un puto lujo. Parecía que estaba en otro planeta. Nunca había visto algo así.

Sentía la mirada de ese hombre sobre mí.

-¿qué tanto miras? -.

Miraba por la ventana hacia fuera. Pasábamos rápidamente por una ciudad, no sabía muy bien en donde estábamos. Solo que íbamos deprisa a no sé dónde.

-me recuerdas a alguien -.

"No preguntes" -.

Y no lo hice.

Necesitaba fumar. Hace días que no lo hacía.

Así que tenía hermanos, y una madre que supuestamente me quería. Eso no me lo creía.

-tienes varios tíos y primos -.

La voz de ese hombre hiso que le mirase cuando hablo. Estaba fumando.

-ya los conocerás a todos cuando lleguemos -.

-¿a dónde? -.

-a casa -.

"¿casa?, seguramente tu casa" -.

-¿quién te ha dicho que supuestamente soy tu hijo? -.

-lo eres, eres como era yo a tu edad -.

-estas muy seguro -.

-lo estoy -.

-¿siempre eres así? -.

-si -.

Este tipo era raro. Pero yo no era quien para juzgar.

-debes saber algo de tu madre -.

Mire nuevamente hacia la ventana. Entrabamos en una especie de mansión, íbamos por unos árboles hasta que la limusina se detuvo frente a una enorme casa.

Ese tipo bajo, y baje detrás de el.

"no confíes en nadie" -.

-tu madre es como... una niña -.

No me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada, ya que subió unas escaleras. Camine a su lado y unas puertas enormes estaban frente a nosotros se abrieron de par en par. Ese tío entro como si conociera bien el lugar.

-havers -le dijo a un hombre mayor -mi hijo Scorpion -.

Ese hombro, no me miro, solo se inclino levemente.

-estoy para lo que necesite señorito -.

"¿señorito?" -.

-es nuestro mayordomo, y es amigo de la familia -.

Lo mire algo extrañado, pero rápidamente guié mi mirada por el lugar. Entramos por unas puertas grandes de madera con cristales, había una alfombra roja en el suelo, había dos escaleras que se juntas y van hacia otro piso.

Allí había varias personas, y todas me miraban callados.

No me gustaba ser el centro de atención de nadie.

-MIERDA -Grito un tipo rubio -. ES COMO HANNIVAL

Iba a ir hacia él, pero sentí sobre mi hombro la mano de ese sujeto.

-el es Hakon, simplemente ignóralo -.

Una mujer que vestía e negro con un vestido ajustado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas, y unas mangas largas bajo las escaleras. Su cabello era negro y perfectamente peinado. Clave mi mirada en ella, y ella se acerco hacia el tipo rubio que reía.

Este la abrazo susurrándole algo en el oído.

Ella me miro fijamente, sus ojos eran granes, de un extraño color entre grises y negros.

Aquí me divertiría.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

-Porque... porque todos los hijos de Hannival quieren follarse a mi mujer- siseé sentado en el sofá de la casa Casannova-.

-Porque es guapa- dijo mi hijo Tate-.

-Sí, es guapa...- susurré-.

-Mi hija es mi hija, por lo que llama la atención- dijo V-.

-Claro claro, los genes ¿no?- dije bebiendo la cerveza-.

Cuando Troy entró se hizo el silencio, entró de la mano de Judit que abrazaba a su muñeca-.

-PAAAAAAAAA- vino corriendo hacia mi-.

La abracé.

-Hola peque-.

-¿Donde está Anny?-.

-Está arriba- la miré-.

Se fue corriendo y miré a Troy.

-¿Donde está el marica?-.

-Arriba en una reunión familiar- aclaré-.

-Vale vale-.

-Faltas tú, te está esperando- dijo Duque-.

-Voy-.

Se fue con Judit.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Entré en la habitación donde había ido con Hannival, allí vi a una chica que se parecía a mí.

-Ella es tu melliza, Jade-.

La chica fue corriendo hacia mí y me abrazó, me mantuve quieto.

-Ellos son Máximo, el hijo mediano y mi heredero, el mayor, Verio-.

"Como se nota que es tu favorito"-.

Ellos me dieron la mano y la acepté.

En la cama había una niña... mujer... con el pelo rubio y los ojos claros, estaba tapada con una sábana y lloraba, abrazando a una muñeca.

"No esta no puede ser"-.

Salió de la cama despacio y la miré fijo, alerta.

Caminó hacia mí despacio y tocó mi cara.

-Mi niño- susurró-.

Me abrazó fuerte y esperé a que se separase pero no lo hizo.

Máximo y Verio me miraron y Máximo hizo un gesto con los brazos indicándome que la abrazase pero no estaba preparado así que solo puse una mano sobre su espalda, ella tembló y lloró, no entendía porque lloraba.

"Esto es a lo que se refería con ser una niña"-.

-Te robaron de mi lado, yo nunca quise, nunca nunca nunca quise... ni supe que te quietaron de mi-.

Asentí y miré a todos, estaban asustados, como si un bebé se hubiese acercado demasiado a un perro peligroso.

-Bueno... dale espacio- dijo Hannival- estoy seguro de que quiere... instalarse y comer-.

"Oh cristo... comer"-.

Mis tripas sonaron sin quererlo.

-Seguro que si- dijo ella- ahora mismo te busco algo en la cocina y te lo llevo-.

-Vale- susurré-.

"Es la primera vez que te traen comida, actúa como una madre a pesar de parecer una cría"-.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Esa niña que era mi madre salió corriendo de la habitación junto a mi hermana melliza, Jade. Pero no paso mucho tiempo que la puerta se abrió por ella entro un hombre totalmente tatuado junto con alguien más.

Una niña, no. Una mujer. Abrazaba a una muñeca con fuerza, su cabello era rubio pero lo tenía pintado de naranja. Ella me miro a mi, y luego a Hannival y luego a mí de nuevo.

Se escondió detrás del hombre tatuado.

"al aparecer todas las mujeres aquí están buenas"

No le quitaba los ojos, me había gustado. Como la otra mujer.

-el es Troy, es como mi hermano -dijo Hannival mientras miraba hacia ella -.Y ella es Judith, su mujer -.

-te acompañaremos a tu habitación Máximo -.

Lo mire y este señalo la puerta.

Me fui de allí junto con Máximo y el favorito "Verio" -.

Caminamos por el fino pasillo, nadie decía nada. Hasta que Máximo comenzó a reírse.

-te ha gustado Judith -.

-¿qué tiene de malo? -.

-nada, solo que ella está con troy, y él es el hermano de nuestro padre... ya lo entenderás -dijo riendo y abrió una puerta -esta es tu habitación -.

Entre después de él, despacio. Mire hacia dentro. La habitación era todo un lujo, jamás había estado en un lugar así. Era rojo y negro, el techo blanco. Unas enormes cortinas negras estaban frente a mí con un enorme sofá de cuero rojo, había un gran televisor y frente a el unos sofás negros. Del otro lado de la habitación había una enorme cama con sabanas y edredones negros.

Sentía como Verio me miraba sin decir nada, y Máximo camino hacia unas puertas.

-Aquí está el armario -dijo abriendo unas de las puertas. Dentro estaba lleno de ropa -esto es poco, ya iras a que te hagan ropa a medida -. lo había dicho como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -y aquí está el baño -dijo abriendo otra puerta -.

Camine mirando la habitación nuevamente.

-bien... nosotros te dejaremos así te instalas...-.

Pero Máximo no pudo terminar de hablar que la puerta se abrió, me tense, y me gire hacia ella.

Entraba esa niña empujando un carrito lleno de comida.

Me miro y sus ojos estaba un poco rojos.

-ven mamá -Verio hablo por primera vez -dejémoslo para que se instale -.

Quiso decir algo pero delicadamente la empujo hacia fuera, Máximo salió detrás de ello cerrando la puerta.

Respire hondo mirando hacia el carrito de comida.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-no se acercara hacia Judith -.

Troy me miro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-creo que ahora entiendo a Hakon -.

-¿por qué dices eso? -.

-estaba allí abajando quedándose "¿por qué todos los hijos de Hannival se fija en mi mujer"

-calla marica -.

Respiro hondo -.

-para el chico todo es nuevo, no se acercara a judith -.

-vale -.

Lo mire fijamente por unos segundos-

-me recuerda cuando salimos de aquel lugar...-.

-igual a mí -.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

-no habla conmigo -.

-dale tiempo marica -me dijo el -. hablare con el chico -.

Asentí y encendí un cigarrillo.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Comí básicamente toda la comida que me trajeron, oliéndola antes para asegurarme de que no la habían envenenado.

Encendí un cigarrillo tumbado en esa cama y todo fue paz y tranquilidad hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-.

Estaba sin camiseta y me acababa de dar una ducha.

-Hola...- era esa mujer niña-.

-Hola-.

-¿Puedo estar contigo?-.

"Vale y que se supone que tengo que decir ahora..."-.

-Claro-.

Ella caminó despacio y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se sentó en el suelo alejada de mi cosa que agradecí.

-Hannival me ha dicho que no te agobie-.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte-.

-Él te quiere mucho, todos te queremos mucho aquí-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿No estás feliz?-.

-No sé cómo sentirme-.

Ella se encogió y tuve una punzada en el pecho, estaba haciendo algo mal.

-Yo estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí-.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

-¿Con cuántos años te casaste?-.

-Con quince-.

-No tenía a Hannival por un pervertido-.

-No es un pervertido- susurró- él tampoco lo pasó bien una mujer con el pelo rojo y muy mala le hizo mucho daño y también estuvo encerrado... yo le conocí y ahora yo cuido de él-.

-¿Así que tú cuidas de él?-.

Ella asintió.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Tienes más hambre?-.

-No... estoy bien gracias... Anny-.

-¿Me dejas abrazarte?- susurró-.

-Yo...-.

-No pasa nada, solo quiero saber que estás bien y a salvo-.

-No estoy acostumbrado a eso-.

-Lo sé...-.

-¿Quieres subir a la cama?-.

-¿De verdad?-.

Me sonrió y se acostó en la cama.

Me tumbé a su lado y miré al techo, suspiré.

-¿conoces a la chica del pelo naranja?-.

-Si... ella es Judit, vamos juntos al instituto, bueno íbamos ahora ella sacó su carrera y yo la mía... estamos bien, somos amigas y Troy es bueno con ella-.

-Pero ella es guapa y él es... raro-.

-Sí, es raro, a mi me da miedo- susurró-.

-Pero es imposible que te ocurra nada, Hannival por lo visto siempre está contigo y Verio y Máximo son como tus guardas espaldas-.

-Sí, ahora ellos están en la puerta, porque tienen miedo de que me hagas algo-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, son desconfiados pero no es por ti...-.

-Entiendo-.

-es que piensan que soy de cristal-.

Tuve que reírme.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**(Pov Scorpio)**

Estaba mirando fijamente el techo, esta mujer niña, Anny. Se había quedado dormida, y dormida me abrazo con fuerza como si me fuera a escapar.

A un mi cabeza daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que había pasado en tan solo 24 horas. Tenía sueño, y sabía que en cualquier momento me quedaría dormido. Pero con tan solo un leve movimiento me despertaría al instante.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta de la habitación sonó de nuevo.

-adelante -

Respire hondo, esperaba que entrase Máximo o Verio, que el último me viera como una plaga que había que exterminar, pero no, entro Hannival.

El miro a su mujer y luego a mí.

"he aquí el pervertido" -.

-¿cómo te encuentras? -.

-bien -lo mire.

-¿necesitas algo? -.

-no -.

-¿cómo están yendo las cosas con tu madre? -.

-bien -.

Tenía la impresión que estaba hablando conmigo mismo pero solo que más viejo.

No dijo más nada, se acerco a la cama y tomo en brazos a su mujer. Esta se revolvió un poco pero al momento se quedo dormida nuevamente.

-descansa, mañana hablaremos -.

Se fue por donde vino.

Lance un suspiro cerrando mis ojos. Y pensando en esa niña con el pelo naranja. Me gustaba.

Mañana la buscaría.

Anny había dicho que estaban juntas, eso era bueno.

Por alguna razón no podía dormir. No estaba acostumbrado a tanto, me preguntaba si todo esto no era un sueño. Seguramente lo era, y así todo tendría más sentido.

Me senté sobre la cama. Nuevamente mire hacia la habitación, demasiado lujo para mí.

Me tumbe en el piso, cerré mis ojos. Esto era más cómodo, a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Debía dormir un poco, igualmente estaría alerta por cualquier cosa.

**(Pov Hannival)**

-¿has hablado con el chico? -.

-sí, es hablar conmigo mismo -.

-marica ve y duerme con tu mujer, mañana cuando el chico este más calmado hablare con el -.

Respire hondo.

-vale, ¿Te quedaras esta noche en casa? -.

-sí, Judith quiere estar cerca de anny -.

-nos vemos en el desayuno -.

Camine hacia mi habitación y entre en ella, anny estaba dormida plácidamente sobre la cama, donde la había dejado antes de salir hablar con troy.

Me quite la ropa, y me metí en la cama con ella.

Se quejo entre sueños, la abrace acercándola hacia mi y volvió a estar tranquila.

Demasiadas emociones para tan poco tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Estaba despierto desde primera hora de la mañana, una ducha y ropa limpia. No me sentía muy identificado con eso del traje pero me gustaba como quedaba.

Llamaron a la puerta y supe que se trataba de Hannival.

-Hola- dije abriendo la puerta-.

-Hola- me miró de pies a cabeza- ¿estás bien?-.

-Si...-.

-En diez minutos tenemos un desayuno... en el despacho de

Duque-.

-¿Su nombre es Duque?-.

-Todos aquí tenemos seudónimos-.

-Ah... no me siento tan raro-.

-Eso está bien- se quedó callado durante unos segundos- agradezco que cuidases de Anny-.

-No fue una molestia-.

-Ella es... muy inocente-.

-Ya lo veo, me dijo que la desposaste con quince años-.

-Sí, pero antes habíamos estado juntos-.

-¡Juntos!-.

-No me refiero a eso... yo era su guardaespaldas cuando era una niña-.

-Joder...-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo veo un poco antinatural-.

-Digamos que no me gustan las mujeres que llevan el control y nadie mejor que alguien a quien instruyes desde joven para eso-.

-Entiendo-.

"Y una puta mierda, no entiendes nada"-.

-Te esperamos abajo-.

-Vale-.

Me peiné lo mejor que pude y salí de allí, al pasar por el pasillo me vi a la chica del pelo naranja, estaba cantando una canción y jugando con no se qué.

Me detuve y entré despacio en la sala donde ella estaba decorada para crías, me senté a su lado y dejó de cantar.

-Sigue cantando- murmuré-.

Ella negó y acarició el pelo de una muñeca vieja.

-¿Cómo estás?-.

-Bien- le contesté- ¿y tú?-.

-Bien... es solo que... Anny estaba preocupada por ti y ahora parece muy feliz-.

-¿tú tienes hijos?-.

-Si- susurró- tres-.

-¿Con cuántos años te casaste?-.

-Con quince-.

-Ah... ¿y tu marido es...?-.

-Troy, el chico de los tatuajes-.

-Ya veo...- avancé mi mano y toqué su cabello-.

Supe que alguien nos estaba mirando.

-Judit-.

Un hombre rubio y mal vestido llamó a la chica y ella enseguida se levantó.

-Ve abajo, Troy te espera-.

-Vale papá- susurró y se fue corriendo-.

El hombre rubio se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Que hacías?-.

-Conociendo mejor a Judit-.

-Está casada-.

-Nunca ha sido un impedimento para mí eso de que alguien esté o no casado-.

-He visto como miras a mi mujer-.

-La mujer de negro... si, es guapa y sexy-.

-No te acerques a ella-.

-Tranquilo rubito... no haré nada que ella no quiera hacer-.

Me levanté y me fui a esa reunión o desayuno.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Camine bajando las escaleras, el mayordomo de ayer me acompaño hasta el despacho de "duque", al parecer todos aquí tenían en seudónimo. No me sentía tan raro.

Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta entre, adentro había varios hombres.

Hannival se acerco hacia mí.

-es parecido a ti hannival -.

-lo es duque -. me miro a mi -. el es duque, hermano de devora -.

-¿quién es devora? -.

-mi madre -dijo entre dientes -.

"ya..."-.

-él es el primero al mando - Mire hacia el tipo que estaba sentado en un enorme sofá detrás del escritorio -V, su hermano el segundo al mando -en frente del escritorio había un hombre grande -.

-tu padre -hablo duque - es el tercero al mando -.

"¿al mando de qué?, todavía no lograba entender por completo" -.

-le seguí mi hijo dominic -señalo hacia la ventana donde había un tipo fumando un puro mientras no dejaba de mirarme -le seguí tus hermanos, Verio y Máximo -.

"felicidades" -.

-Dario y Kevin, hijos de Troy -duque señalo hacia dos que estaban sentado en el sofá- el es Damon, el marido de tu hermana tío estaba sentando mirando a todos.

Todos me miraban esperando que dijera algo, pero me mantuve callado.

-él es el reverendo -hablo duque -el marido de mi hija Isabella -señalo a un tipo que estaba en un rincón sentando en un sofá de cuero con un bastón en su mano -.

Lo mire, y este me miro.

-Blasco, marido de mi hermana -señalo a un tipo con cara de sádico que estaba sentando junto al tipo rubio -.

-tu padre -mire a Hannival -

Uno sin camiseta y descalzo comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-no -hannival sentencio -mi padre está muerto

"vaya familia"

-el es Rey, el marido de Lucia, hija de troy -duque hablo.

Troy puso los ojos en blanco suspirando.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y entro un tío algo con la cabeza rapada, tenia unas chapas colgadas de su cuello.

-es Ryan, el marido de Sofía -hannival me dijo a mi lado -hija de Vladimir -.

-y aquel es rapuncel -V dijo riéndose señalando al tipo rubio con el pelo largo.

-esto es muy interesante...-

Todos nos giramos hacia unas de las ventanas, allí había un tipo sentado en un sofá y mirando fijamente un libro-

-ese el Vladimir -Hannival nuevamente me hablo -.

La puerta del despacho sonó, y entro el mayordomo -.

-señor -dijo mirando a duque -el Doctor Cullen -.

A los segundos, entro un hombre algo bien vestido. Me miro y luego miro a Hannival y luego a duque -.

-Elagiar, el es Scorpion, hermano mellizo de Jade le dijo -.

-un placer -dijo el tal "doctor"-.

-igualmente -murmure entre dientes.

Camino hacia el tal reverendo y ambos se saludaron como dos grandes amigos, al parecer lo eran.

-rey el doctor.

El tipo le sonrió, y ambos también se saludaron como dos amigos.

-¿y ustedes? ¿desde cuándo se llevan tan bien? -V miraba sin entender.

-nos vimos en la universidad...-.

-¿REY FUE A LA UNIVERSIDAD? -Todos gritaron -.

-¿rey sabe leer? -escuche como murmuro Troy-.

-si -dijo el tal Rey, su asentó era un poco extraño -estaba robándome un portátil y ahí nos vimos...-.

Troy puso los ojos en blanco.

"vaya familia..." -.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Todos no giramos y allí entro la mujer de negro. Nos miro a todos y negó despacio, camino hacia el tipo rubio y dejo unas cosas en una mesilla.

-sigan hablando y creyéndose los dueños del universo -dijo -le pintare el pelo a mi marido -

El rubio rio, y ella comenzó a ponerle unas cosas en la cabeza.

-¿de qué color te pintaras rapuncel? -.

-de rosa y azul -le dijo el rubio.

-¿rosa? -V rio-

-sí, rosa. ¿Algún problema V? mujer de negro lo miro fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

-vaya familia -murmure lo más bajo posible, y pude jurar que Hannival se rio.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Duque)**

-Pues como ya hemos dispuesto los asuntos de esta familia ahora mismo están zanjados hasta que...-.

La puerta sonó y todos nos miramos unos a otros bajo el sonido del papel de plata que Xinia estaba arrugando sobre el pelo de Hakon, inmóvil desde que ella le estaba poniendo ese tinte.

La puerta se abrió y entró el mayordomo Havers.

-La señorita Bree acompañada de la señorita Judith y la señorita Anny-.

Suspiré y vi como Bree se dirigió hacia mí.

-Te dije que después hablábamos- le susurré-.

-Pero quería verte-.

La senté sobre la mesa de escritorio.

-Quédate quieta peque, estoy presentando al hijo de Hannival-.

-Vale- susurró-.

Vi como Hannival sentó sobre sus piernas a su esposa y como Troy hizo lo mismo con Judit y el hijo de Hannival le guiño un ojo a la del pelo naranja, sin que su marido se diese cuenta...o se hiciese el loco.

"Esto traerá problemas"-.

-Y... la señorita Cassy, la señorita Mell, la señorita Alaska y... y... la señorita Lucía y la señorita Isabella y... la señorita Devora…y la señorita Aurora, la señorita Rosa María y la señorita Jessy….-.

Todas en manada tomaron asiento con sus maridos.

Vi al reverendo y a mi hija y tuve que respirar todo lo hondo que pude.

-La señorita Atenea-.

Todos pasaron a mirarla, entubada en una falda negra alta y una camisa un poco abierta que resaltaba sus curvas, su pelo en ondas y ligeramente más moreno con unos reflejos muy bonitos hacían eco en la sala.

V la miraba expectante y tuve que reírme.

-Hola V- le dedicó una sonrisa a su marido-.

-Diosa...-.

Ella se puso a su lado y le dio un apasionado beso que calentó el ambiente.

-No estamos en una habitación privada- siseó Xinia-.

-Siempre tan amorosa- dijo su marido con una sonrisa-.

-¿Lo dices por mí o por mi madre?-.

-Por ti cariño, por ti-.

-Más te vale- siseó-.

-Rapuncel no molestes a mi hija-.

-Hare lo que quiera con tu hija...-.

-Ni se te ocurra-.

-Bueno vamos a lo que vamos- interrumpí-.

-El hijo de Hannival sería el tercer hijo en su línea de sucesión y será bautizado mañana mismo... por el santo padre en el vaticano en una ceremonia privada... y será apadrinado por...-.

-Por mi- dijo Troy-.

-Eso será estupendo- dije mirando los papeles de mi mesa-.

-¿Alguien tiene algo más que añadir?-.

-Si...- dijo Verio- mi hijo vendrá de su exilio en el internado está... deseando aprender sobre el negocio-.

-Ese chico solo viene para navidades y fiestas señaladas no habla demasiado- dijo Hakon-.

-Mi nieto es perfecto- dijo Hannival- ahora si me disculpan caballeros y señoritas, debo ir a hablar en privado con mis hijos-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Bien. Al parecer que todo había terminado pero no, ahora faltaba charla con Hannival, solo quería buscar a la chica de pelo naranja, o a la mujer de negro.

Al parecer ahora habíamos entrando al despacho de Hannival, este se sentó detrás de su escritorio, Máximo y Verio se quedaron parados en frente del mismo.

Me senté en unos de los sofás mirando al techo.

-Scorpion acércate -hablo Hannival

De mala gana me levante y me acerque hacia ellos.

-mañana será tu bautismo, y se hará una fiesta para presentarte al resto de la familia y a los demás clanes...-.

-¿hay más familia? -.

-sí, tíos, primos. Viven en otros sitios -.

-entiendo -.

"mentiroso" -.

-Verio, te explicara todo lo que tienes que saber sobre el negocio, hazle caso...-.

-no es necesario -.

Los tres me miraron.

-¿qué? -.

-que no es necesario -.

-lo es, esto...-.

-no -me gire y camine hacia la puerta saliendo por ella.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme allí escuchando eso, debía buscar a la chica de pelo naranja y también planear como mataría a Edward, por ejemplo.

"lento y dolorosamente" -.

-hola -.

Anny salió de la nada y abrazando una muñeca me miraba sonriendo.

-¿como estas? -.

-bien...-.

-¿estás feliz? -.

-yo... si -.

Me abrazo con su muñeca y me miro. Solo la mire, "¿por qué siempre hacia lo mismo" -.

-¿y tú?, ¿no tienes familia? -.

Ella me miro triste y negó.

-no -susurro -.

"no preguntes" -.

-¿cómo que no? -.

-mis padres murieron cuando era una niña y Hannival se ocupo de mi hasta que fui a un internado, y luego volví y me case con el -.

"un gran pervertido" -.

-entiendo -.

-¿te molesta que te abrace? mirándome.

-yo... si -.

Ella me soltó y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

-no lo hare mas... dijo

Se giro y salió corriendo.

Respire hondo.

"IDIOTA" -.

-anny, ven -salí corriendo detrás de ella.

Pero esta casa era jodidamente grande que cuando me quise dar cuenta ella no estaba.

-tú eres malo con anny -.

Me gire y allí estaba la chica de pelo naranja, también abrazando una muñeca.

Medio sonríe mirándola.

-lo eres -susurro de nuevo.

Me acerque despacio, y ella retrocedió. Me acerque de nuevo acarrándola contra la pared. Puse una de mis manos en la pared al lado de su rostro y acerque mi rostro al de ella.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Acerqué mi boca a la de ella, no era muy fan de los besos pero con ella me tomaría mi tiempo, era bastante inocente y eso era un punto a su favor.

-Tú-.

Una voz femenina hizo que me girase. Judit estaba llorando.

Era la mujer de negro, su vestido llegaba hasta el suelo y no se veían sus zapatos, sin duda de tacón alto, su pelo llegaba hasta sus caderas, perfectamente proporcionadas para su cuerpo, un fino escote que dejaba ver un poco de sus pecho pálidos y cremosos, perfectos para ella, y sus ojos eran bastante peculiares.

-Suelta a mi hija-.

No me dio tiempo a demasiado cuando Judit se fue corriendo.

-Sígueme-.

"Esta no se anda con rodeos... Rubito me voy a follar a tu mujer"-.

La seguí y me quedé mirando el balanceo de sus caderas que hacían que los pliegues de la tela negra ajustada a su cuerpo quedasen tersos, ese vestido tenía una fina cremallera detrás de su espalda, fácil de bajar, su pelo negro perfectamente cortado y recto detrás de su espalda. Entramos en una habitación y me preparé para lo que venía, mi polla agolpaba mi pantalón y me relamí al verla girarse.

Acercó su mano a mi bragueta y le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo me me la cogió con tanta fuerza que tuve que arrodillarme por el dolor.

-Ah!- grité-.

-Si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi hija te la arranco- siseó y me retorció-.

-BASTA POR FAVOR!- dije casi sin voz-.

Me soltó y abrió la puerta, allí estaba el rubito que miraba la escena con ojos serios.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí Xinia?-.

-Ha intentado besar a Judit, le estaba dejando claro que no quiero que se acerque-.

-Te lo dije chico... te lo dije-.

El rubio besó a su mujer dejando bien claro a quién pertenecía, ella se contoneó frente a él y se fue por donde vino diciéndole algo al oído.

-¿Te has empalmado pensando en mi mujer?-.

Me levanté y le miré serio.

-Sí, lo he hecho-.

Me pegó en la cara pero después de tantas palizas el que me partan el labio era solo una caricia.

-No te acerques a mi mujer- enfatizó las dos últimas palabras-

y verás lo que Troy te hace cuando se entere que has intentado besar a su niña-.

Cuando el rubio se fue salí de allí e intenté volver a mi habitación.

Cuando logre localizar la puerta vi a Troy fumando.

-Aquí todo el mundo es así de sigiloso-.

-Puede- dijo serio- sabes... que no te mato por ser hijo de mi hermano ¿verdad?, pero si vuelves a mirar a mi mujer solo a mirarla, me aseguraré de que no puedas servirle a ninguna otra mujer de ninguna forma-.

Los tatuajes del tipo daban mal rollo.

Asentí, no me la jugaría con un tipo como él.

Se fue y entré en la habitación y una vez allí algo... alguien en la oscuridad me dio tal patada en el estómago que me dejó sin aliento.

"Él no te matará pero mandará a alguien que lo haga"-.

Tuve que reírme, aquella sombra se fue por la ventana.

-Muy astuto señor tatuajes...- me levanté como pude y fui a la ducha-.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17 **_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Me tumbe sobra la cama desnudo. Después de todo lo de hoy necesitaba descansar un poco y al parecer ya nadie me molestaría. Al parecer más tarde debía hablar con el tal Verio.

Cerré mis ojos unos momentos. No se escuchaba nada, nada. Me gustaba esta tranquilidad.

Pero no duro mucho que la puerta comenzó a sonar. Respirando hondo me levante de la cama, y me vestí con un pantalón. Camine hacia la puerta abriéndola.

Máximo entro y sin decir nada me pego un puñetazo en la cara. Me sujeto del cuello llevándome contra la puerta que se cerró de golpe.

-nunca -siseo -nuca mas vuelvas hacer llorar a mamá -

Mientras me hablaba me sujetaba más fuerte del cuello.

-tienes suerte de que Verio no la haya visto -.

Me soltó el cuello, y me abalance contra él pero este se hiso a un lado.

-mira te explicare como son las cosas -

Lo mire con mala cara.

-primero tu no me asusta, segundo nuestra madre tiene la mentalidad de una niña y si tú y tu mierda que tienes en la cabeza no lo entiendes puedes irte por dónde has venido -.

Se giro, y abrió la puerta de la habitación saliendo por ella.

"Tienes razón y lo sabes" -.

Vale, después hablaría con Anny. Al y al cabo ella era una niña, y también mi madre.

La puerta volvió a sonar, y la abrí nuevamente pensando que era Máximo, pero no. Era la otra niña... jade.

-hola -sonrió-

-hola -

-¿qué haces? -

-pues nada -

-¿quieres tomar el té conmigo? -

-yo... está bien -.

Ella aplaudió y me abrazo.

-te espero en la terraza en 15 minutos -

La vi como salía corriendo por el pasillo, mejor me iría a cambiar.

**(Pov Fanny)**

Camine por las grandes calles de esta ciudad. Sonreí mirando todo, siempre me había gustado esta ciudad. Y siempre quise verla, pero nunca podía.

En el convento donde me crié desde que era una niña, no me permitía salir a las calles. Las monjas eran muy escritas, ellas me criaron y me dijeron las cosas justas y necesarias.

Las monjas me decían que cuando me casaran, mi marido me diría todo lo necesario.

Pero yo no me quería casar con alguien que no conocía, por eso me escape del convento. Iría a ver a mi madre, ella muy de cada tanto me visitaba y sabia donde vivía.

Trabajaba como cocinera en una enorme casa, tenía la dirección y preguntando me tome dos bus, y luego camine y camine hasta llegar a una enorme rejas negras con unas letras doradas.

No tenía nada, solo una muñeca de trapo que una monja me había regalado cuando llegue al convento y tenía el uniforme.

Me acerque a la reja, y salió un hombre joven. Me lo quede viendo, yo siempre vía a curas y eran mayores.

-¿quién eres? -.

-yo -susurre y abrace a mi muñeca -soy la hija de Esme, la cocinera-


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Fanny)**

Al entrar miré la casa, era bastante grande pero no me dio mucho tiempo a fijarme en los detalles. Fui hacia la cocina donde mi madre, vestida... de una manera bastante peculiar se acercó hacia mí.

Por lo visto había estado fumando eso que huele raro porque sus ojos estaban rojos y estaba haciendo comida para mucha gente.

-Hola pequeña- dijo abrazándome-.

Sorbió su nariz y me di cuenta de que había restos de algo blanco.

"Está volviendo a drogarse"-.

-Mamá ¿estás bien?-.

Menuda pregunta, como si no lo supiese, había estado pasando de mi durante todo este tiempo, siempre me había ocultado y B siempre había estado en esta casa. No había venido a verme lo suficiente y tampoco lo necesario.

-Si hija ¿cómo está mi princesa?-.

Suspiré y me senté en una de las sillas.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Si mamá, estoy bien-.

-¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?-.

-Bien-.

Un hombre vestido de negro bastante grande entró en la cocina.

-¿Alguien ha visto a la señorita Bree?-.

-Oh... señor Casannova- dijo mi madre y se serenó enseguida- la señorita Bree ha ido al cementerio a poner flores frescas en la tumba de la señora Casannova-.

El hombre asintió y me miró.

-Ella... ella es mi hija menor señor Casannova, está aquí porque no he podido pagar el internado... no he podido pagarlo y... no tiene donde ir-.

-Está bien... haz que firme un contrato de confidencialidad, V está en su despacho-.

-Ahora mismo señor-.

¿Contrato de qué?.

"Si no has podido pagarlo es porque todo te lo has gastado en drogas"-.

-Mejor me voy-.

-¿Donde?-.

-A otro lugar...-.

-No, de eso ni hablar, te quedas-.

-Entonces vamos a firmar esa cosa, estoy cansada y quiero dormir-.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Había estado hablando con mi melliza durante un tiempo en esa terraza, ella se parecía mucho a mi madre, actuaban de una manera casi igual... hasta que un hombre llamado Damon vino por ella y se la llevó de allí a penas sin avisar.

Cuando regresé a mi habitación pude dormir un par de horas hasta que volvieron a llamar a la puerta, en esta jodida casa todo el mundo estaba pendiente de todo el mundo y todos se metían en la vida de los demás como si no pudieses tener un jodido minuto para ti mismo... y todo esto se demostraba en las comidas familiares.

Todos hablando de cosas, diciendo cosas pero pendientes de los movimientos de cada uno y es que todos eran familia, padres, madres, tíos, abuelos, nietos... hermanos, hermanas.

Miré a Judit pero enseguida aparté la mirada.

"Basta..."- me dije a mi mismo intentando mirar a otro lado.

Cuando comimos, cosa que me costó ya que no era de usar cubiertos, fui a la cocina a por un paquete de tabaco, según V... mi tío, allí había paquetes y paquetes apilados en uno de los armarios, cada uno de una marca diferente ya que todos fumaban tabacos distintos.

Cogí uno L&M Blue, al girarlo ponía "HANNIVAL" escrito con un permanente en pequeñito, dejé el paquete y levanté otro y ponía "V"... de puta madre, esto era para no equivocarse

"Así que fumas el mismo que tu padre..."-.

Suspiré y encendí un cigarrillo.

Una mujer con pechos generosos y cabello caoba entró dejando un par de bandejas sobre la encimera.

"Necesitas follar"-.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Yo... mi nombre es Leah-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Necesita algo el señor?-.

-No creo que quieras darme lo que necesito-.

-Quiere sexo el señor- dijo sonriendo, se le hinchó el pecho y parecía feliz-.

-Emmm si...-.

-Genial señor, dígame donde y cuando iré a buscarle-.

-Espera... ¿esto es así?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Las sirvientas... se ofrecen...-.

-Antes era así señor y no usábamos mucha ropa, ahora nos exigen llevar uniformes tapados y no nos quieren en sus cama porque los señores están casados, por desgracia para mi, el único soltero en la familia es el señorito Dominic heredero al título de Duque, su hijo mayor, y a él le gustan las mujeres rubias-.

-Ah...-.

"Esta casa cada vez me gusta más"-.

-Pues yo no tengo preferencias, en una hora en mi habitación-.

-Vale... ¿Quiere que lleve a otra señorita?-.

-Esto... bueno... si ella quiere-.

-Seguro que está dispuesta a lo que usted ordene-.

-Perfecto, pues que sean dos-.

-Morena-.

-Sí, morena, me gustan las morenas-.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Fanny)**

Estaba con mi madre en este enorme lugar, era un despacho. Al parecer yo aquí no trabajaría pero no podía quedarme sin firmar no se que como dijo aquel hombre.

Al final había hecho bien en irme del internado.

Abrace a mi muñeca y mire mis pies.

Mi madre ya no pagaba y me hubiesen echado en cualquier momento.

-hola peque, ¿Cómo te llamas?-la voz de ese hombre hiso que me levantase la vista.

Se podría decir que era guapo, pero viejo. Yo mordí mi labio para no decir nada.

-Fanny –susurre.

-muy bien, ahora firmaras esto y podrás vivir aquí con tu madre -.

-está bien .

¿Qué podría decir?

Suspire y coge el bolígrafo que estaba sobre el escritorio poniendo mi nombre en aquel papel que no me moleste en leer.

**(Pov Escorpion)**

Me tumbe sobre la cama, esta casa sin duda me estaba gustado cada día más.

La puerta de mi habitación sonó, en esta casa tampoco tenía vida. Nada. Me levante pensando que era unos de mis hermanos, pero no. Era esa sirvienta y otra rubia.

Las dos sonrieron y me hice a un lado para dejarlas pasar.

Ellas entraron y ambas se abrieron unas batas que llevaban puesta, las recorrí con la mirada, y se podría decir que eran bonitas, unos bonitos pechos. Una de ellas se llamaba Bella, era normal. La otra era alta, rubia y se podría decir que hasta hermosa, su piel era clara sus ojos celestes, y su cabello estaba suelto.

Me miraban deseosa esperando a que dijese algo.

-bien –dije con la voz ronca mirando a ambas –no se habla de lo que pasa aquí, me da igual si lloran o suplica, no parare hasta que quiera -.

Ellas sonrieron y asintieron a la vez deseosas.

Me desnude ante ella dejando la ropa en el suelo.

Medio sonreí mirándola y con un gesto con la cabeza hice que caminaran a la cama. Fui directo hacia la rubia y me acomode detrás de ella, la senté abierta de piernas y quedamos frente a la morena.

-chúpasela ordene a la rubia.

Bella abrió sus piernas dejando ver su sexo, y la rubia acerco su boca a él comenzando a pasar por su lengua. Bella gimió ante el contacto.

Acerque mi miembro al trasero de la rubia y me introduje en ella de un solo golpe, esta gimió en respuesta sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Gruñí roncamente, esto estaba jodidamente bien y por unos momento me olvide de todo, pero solo por unos pocos segundos.

Los gemidos de esas dos eran… placenteros pero no del todo.

La rubia comenzó a tocar las tetas de Bella, pellizcaba y retorcía sus pezones mientras lamia su clítoris.

Esta se retorcía entre jadeos debajo de nosotros.

Sujete con fuerza el cabello de la rubia pegando su cara al sexo de bella mientras no dejaba de embestir, saliendo y entrado fuera de ella completamente.

Bella llego al orgasmo, y a los pocos segundos llego la rubia.

La sujete con fuerza de las caderas y me corrí dentro de ella.

Las mire a las dos que estaban jadeante, una arriba de la otra.

-esto no ha terminado-les dije roncamente.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Cuando salí de la ducha las chicas ya no estaban, tal como pedí.

Esta casa me estaba empezando a gustar mucho.

Me puse uno de los trajes que había en el armario y salí por la puerta. El olor a tabaco hizo que girase la cabeza, allí estaba

Hannival, apoyado de espaldas a la pared y fumando.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?-.

-Mmm... si... si, lo he pasado bien-.

-Las chicas aquí son bastante mimosas con sus amos-.

-¿Amos?-.

-Sí, amos... trabajan para nosotros, ahora se moderan mucho más ya que la mayoría estamos casados-.

-¿Le eres fiel a Anny?-.

Ese hombre me miró como si le acabase de insultar, lo miré sin saber qué coño hacer.

-Por supuesto, el hombre que no respeta a su mujer no es capaz de respetarse a sí mismo-.

-Entiendo... ¿aquí todos piensan así?-.

-Sí, todos piensan así... sé que miras mucho a Judit-.

-Si...-.

-Es de Troy, si intentas algo con ella si no lo has hecho ya... no puedo decir a mi hermano que no vaya contra ti ¿lo entiendes?-.

-Si...-.

-¿Alguien más ha despertado tu curiosidad aquí?-.

-La mujer de negro-.

-Xinia...- me preció escuchar cómo se reía pero no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho- sabes, he tenido esta charla con tus hermanos, con Verio y con Máximo, no sé que ven en Xinia pero todos se han fijado en ella y ella... no se ha fijado en ninguno, está con ese guitarrista... ya sabes-.

-Si... el rubio-.

-Sí, no te acerques mucho a ella...muerde-.

-¿Te has liado con ella?-.

-Me he follado a muchas, pero nunca a nadie de la familia-.

-No sé, como aquí todos son... raritos-.

-¿Raritos?-.

-Estás con una mujer que tiene la mente de una cría de trece años... eso no es normal-.

-Tú lo has dicho es una mujer, su comportamiento es diferente-.

-¿Pero porque te gustan así?-.

-No me gustan, me gusta ella-.

-Vale, porque-.

-¿De verdad quieres hablar de este tema?-.

-Quiero saber como un tío como tu puede estar con una cría como ella-.

-Digamos que no me gustan las mujeres que parecen chicos el royo cuero y... esa mierda, odio a las pelirrojas por una mala experiencia que tuve con una de ellas... yo también fui criado en un lugar con jaulas, junto con Troy... escapamos... yo desde ese momento estoy- hizo un gesto con la mano y tocó su cabeza- mal de la cabeza, me hicieron mucha mierda en ese sitio, y a Troy también, a él peor, le debo muchas cosas...-.

-¿Cómo te criaste allí si... tu familia es... no se... rica?-.

-Sí, pero mi madre tenía otras prioridades... ella sabía dónde estaba, lo que hacían conmigo y le importó una mierda-.

-Joder...-.

-Mi madre... no merece ser nombrada, pero Anny... ella es tan diferente, ella es tan especial, y te quiere tanto... a todos los quiere mucho-.

-Ella es buena...-.

-Sí, ella es buena, ahora está viendo una película con Máximo en la habitación...-.

-Entiendo-.

-Mañana iré con Duque y V al cementerio de la familia es hora de que conozcas a alguien-.

-¿Muerto?-.

-Si, Evangeline, la abuela Casannova-.

-¿La mujer del cuadro del salón?-.

-Si-.

-Es muy guapa-.

-Lo es... ella era perfecta-.

-¿Que le pasó?-.

-Su marido la mató y... V le cortó la cabeza a su padre-.

-Ah...-.

-Como ves somos así... algo peculiares, yo también maté a mi padre-.

-Ah...-.

"Están chalados"-.

-Vamos a tomar unas copas-.

-Claro-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Sin duda esta casa me gustaba.

Caminaba junto a Hannival por un pasillo mientras ambos sosteníamos nuestras copas en las manos, el se movía como si conociera este lugar de memoria.

Íbamos a entrar en la cocina pero de allí salieron dos mujeres, una con el pelo negro y ojos claros, y la otra con el cabello claro al igual que sus ojos.

Ambas me miraron, luego se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Hannival y luego me volvieron a mirar.

-Scorpion, ellas son Aurora -señalo a la mujer de pelo negro -la mujer de Verio, y Jessi -señalo a la otra -la mujer de Máximo -.

Así que ambos ya estaban casados...

-tus cuñadas ...-termino por decir Hannival.

Jessi iba a decir algo pero la tal Aurora llevo su mano a su boca y la saco de allí sonriendo.

-un placer conocerte...-dijo mientras se iban.

Escuche como Hannival respiro hondo.

-mujeres -dijo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Bajamos unas escaleras hacia una especie de sótano, pero era diferente. Todo blanco, sus puertas y paredes con fuertes luces en el techo. Y en cada puerta había unos nombres gravados.

-este es el sótano solo los hombres pueden entrar -.

Una de las puertas de abrió, y de allí salieron varios hombres con bolsas para la basura llenas mientras las mismas goteaban sangre.

"ya me imagino que porque solo los hombres" -.

-entiendo...-.

-¿alguna pregunta? -.

-sí, ¿qué clases de cosas hacen aquí? -.

El me miro fijamente.

-¿Verio no ha hablado contigo? -.

-no, ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? -.

-porque se lo he dicho -dijo el molesto -nosotros somos...

-narcos -.

El se rio.

-somos mas que eso, nuestra familia es respetada en todo el mundo. No somos simples "narcos" somos más que eso.

-ya entiendo...-.

Y creo que cada vez iba entiendo un poco más.

**(Pov Fanny)**

Suspire y mire hacia mis pies.

Me quedaría en esta casa, pero mi madre me advirtió que no podía salir de esta habitación donde ella me había metido. Creo que no quería que nadie me viera.

Yo deseaba estar con ella, pero ella se alejaba.

No sabía que hacer.

Solo abrace a mi única amiga, mi muñeca. Me tumbe en esa cama y cerré mis ojos. Quería dormir, estaba cansada. Muy muy cansada.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Cuando desperté estaba un poco mejor, en la puerta estaba Anny con una bandeja llena de cosas.

-¿Te he despertado?- susurró-.

-No... mamá-.

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y me sonrió.

-¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?-.

-Vale-.

Cogí un café y lo bebí, comí un bollo y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Tu padre no está... estamos solos-.

-¿Solos?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y... que se supone que haces cuando no hay nadie?-.

-Normalmente estoy con Verio o con Máximo, y sé que Verio está en la casa- se acercó a mí y susurró- pero es un secreto, porque yo no tengo que saberlo-.

-Entiendo...-.

-¿Quieres más comida?-.

-No... Gracias-.

-¿Quieres que vayamos al cementerio?-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Para arreglar la tumba de la abuela de tu padre-.

-Vale... esa mujer es muy bella-.

-Si... ella es muy bella, es perfecta-.

Me levanté de la cama y agradecí haber dormido vestido, me cambié la camisa y fui con ella hacia ese cementerio. Una vez allí ella puso una canción clásica de violines y se puso a limpiar la tumba con una esponja.

-¿Esto no lo hacen los criados?-.

-Eso lo suele hacer V o Duque o Hannival pero como ahora no están pues lo hago yo, no me importa hacerlo, se que a Hannival le gustará-.

-¿Te gusta mucho Hannival?-.

-Sí, yo solo estuve con él-.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no hay otro mejor?-.

-Porque no hay nadie mejor que él-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Porque he estudiado y fui a la universidad y ningún chico es la mitad de hombre que Hannival-.

-Vaya... estás muy segura-.

-Lo estoy-.

Terminó de limpiar la tumba y dejó un ramillete de violetas-.

-Estas eran sus flores preferidas-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-V me lo dijo, dijo que cuando él era pequeño ella solía colgar esas flores de su cuna-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Yo colgaba azahar en la cuna de tu hermana- susurró- la hubiese colgado en la tuya...-.

-Lo sé mamá...- la miré- ¿Conoces a la madre de Hannival?-.

-Si... Devora es buena... pero tu padre...-.

-Esa mujer no es buena Anny-.

-Hablas como Verio y como Hannival-.

-Verio es su favorito ¿no?-.

-Todos lo sois pero Verio es el mayor, es su heredero el que más peso soporta entre todos- me miró- a Máximo también lo quiere mucho pero no lo mira demasiado porque tiene el color de ojos como Devora, y tu hermana... ella es la única chica así que también la quiere mucho está casada con Damon, un ex policía secreto-.

-Ah...-.

-Vamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres? cogeremos guijarros del riachuelo y haremos collares bonitos-.

-Vale- la tomé de la mano, estar con ella era como volver a la infancia-.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23 **_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Tuve que reírme como hace tiempo no hacía, Anny entraba corriendo hacia la casa corriendo mientras saltaba y cantaba con una cesta llena de flores.

No sabía bien lo que haríamos con esas flores, pero sí que ella estaba feliz. Y al parecer era lo único que importaba.

Mi madre era un niña que debía cuidar y eso haría.

Entre detrás de ella.

-iré a mi habitación -dijo ella sonriendo -sube rápido -y corrió hacia las escaleras.

Sonreí al verlo, ella subió las escaleras y desapareció.

Tenía hambre y al parecer nadie había vuelto. Iría a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, y luego subiría para ir con mi madre.

Me encamine hacia la cocina, y allí ningún empleado. Solo una niña con el cabello suelto que le caía en cascada por su espalda mientras preparaba algo concentrada.

Me apoye en el marco de la puerta mientras me cruzaba de brazos mirándola.

Su cabello era oscuro, su piel blanca. Tenía una sudadera bastante grande. Pero seguramente tenía unos buenos pechos. Su rostro era singular, su boca perfecta. Una pequeña nariz y a pesar de no estar cerca de ella, podía jurar que sus ojos eran claros.

Ella levanto la vista y me miro. Al verme dejo lo que estaba cocinando y dio un paso hacia taras.

Me enderece acercándome hacia ella. Cogió una muñeca que estaba cerca y la abrazo con fuerza mientras miraba a sus pies.

-¿quién eres? -exigí saber con la voz ronca.

-Fanny...-susurro.

"¿Fanny?, un nombre peculiar" -.

-¿de dónde has salido Fanny...? -.

-soy hija de Esme, la cocinera...-.

-¿trabajas aquí? -.

Ella negó rápido.

-¿trabajaras aquí? -.

Volvió a negar.

"eso no impedirá follartela"

**(Pov Fanny)**

Ese hombre me seguía mirando, y su mirada quemaba. No sabía por qué. Era joven pero lucia mayor por alguna razon.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Fanny? -.

-15 -susurre abrazando a mi muñeca.

-15 -dijo con él, con su voz ronza.

Asentí leve sin saber bien qué hacer.

Nunca había hablado con un hombre, y muchos menos había estado a solas con el.

-¿tienes novio? -.

Sentí como poco a poco me ponía colorada y negué rápido.

-¿has tenido novio? -.

Mordí mi labio totalmente avergonzada y volví a negar.

Sentí sus dedos sobre mi rostro. Abrí mis ojos mirando mis pies sin moverme. Sus dedos eran grandes, y tenía un tacto... áspero pero por alguna razón no me desagradaba.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Fanny)**

Los dedos de ese chico bajaron por mi hombro hasta mi pecho

y ahí di un paso hacia atrás.

-Esto no está bien- susurré-.

-¿Porque, no te gusta?-.

Negué pero quería asentir.

-No creo que sea un problema-.

Dio un paso hacia mi dirección y yo volví hacia atrás, mi espalda estaba contra la pared de la cocina y miraba a ese hombre sus ojos vivaces y su cuerpo grande... era guapo.

Cuando estuvo frente a mi me sujetó del pelo y me quejé, me besó en la boca, me aparté pero me dio en la cara.

-Scorpion... aléjate de ella-.

Vi a un hombre que se parecía a él, apartó un cigarro de su boca y me miró.

-Niña, ve a tu habitación-.

Asentí y me fui corriendo, me choqué con un tipo con tatuajes que estaba en el pasillo fumando también.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Asentí.

-Enciérrate con llave-.

-Pero...-.

-Ese chico tiene problemas, y no se va a alejar de ti, ciérrate con llave-.

Asentí y me fui corriendo.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

-Hannival...-.

-El mismo-.

-Pensé que...-.

-¿La ibas a obligar?-.

-No-.

-No estoy seguro de eso... se te veía con muchas ganas-.

-¿Eso importa mucho?-.

-Importa mucho... ninguno de mis hijos sufrirá la deshonra de una violación... y mucho menos hará deshonrosa a una persona con ese hecho-.

-No iba a hacer nada-.

-Esa cría, si te gusta gánatela, pero no la obligues si eso pasa habrá consecuencias para ti-.

-¿Como cuáles?-.

-Te tendrás que casar con ella-.

-¿QUE?-.

-No me alces la voz muchacho... nunca-.

-Yo... no era mi intención ¿vale?-.

-Vale, ahora sube, tu madre te espera-.

"Mierda casi se te olvida"-.

Me fui escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Anny.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Hasta que por fin se quedo dormida, por fin.

Salí despacio de la habitación de mi madre cuando ella quedo dormida.

Cada minuto que pasaba iba entendiendo como debía tratarla. Y así lo haría.

Debía encontrar a esa niña de nuevo, y por lo visto ya más gente estaba en la casa. Si era hija de una sirvienta debía dormir en los cuatros de los sirvientes.

Baje las escaleras y camine directamente hacia donde dormían los sirvientes. Nadie me había nada. Tal como era de esperar. Pero me pare en seco y recodar las palabras de Hannival.

Si quería a esa niña me la ganaría, y ya sabía cómo.

Salí al jardín, camine por alrededor de la casa mirando hacia los rincones para ver si podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Y por fin de varios minutos lo encontré.

Sonreí de lado extendiendo mi mano hacia la tarántula azul.

La guarde en mi bolsillo caminando nuevamente hacia la casa.

**(Pov Fanny)**

Como me dijo ese hombre lleno de tatuajes, no había vuelto a salir de mi habitación. Aquí me había quedado todo el día, y ya estaba aburrida.

Mi madre me trajo comida, y fue a trabajar. Pero yo no la veía bien. Nada bien, pero hasta ahora no podía hablar bien con ella.

Deje la bandeja de comida a un lado cuando termine de comer.

Mire hacia la habitación y estaba muy fea. Del convento me habían mandado mis cosas del convento, abrí las maletas y comencé a sacar mis cosas por a poco.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin arregle todo como me gustaba. Mis muñecas estaban sobre la cama, algunos libros sobre un pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación, y deje la ropa en el armario.

Ahora sí, dejaría la bandeja en la cocina y volvería. No había nadie.

Deje la bandeja sobre la mesa de la cocina y me gire. Pero al girarme allí estaba ese hombre de hoy mirándome fijamente con sus profundos ojos.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y la extendió hacia mí.

Abrí grandes mis ojos al ver la araña.

Di un paso hacia atrás chocándome contra la mesa.

-araña...-susurre

El me miro sin entender.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH -Grite.

-calla -.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -

Salí corriendo de la cocina con los ojos cerrados mientras no dejaba de gritar.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Me senté en el sofá del salón y suspiré. Mi plan no había salido demasiado bien, esa niña había salido corriendo.

Miré a la tarántula que estaba sobre mi pierna.

-¿Porque te tiene miedo?-.

La acaricié con mi dedo índice.

La puerta se abrió y pude ver a Xinia, su pelo estaba mojado y llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado al cuerpo, no llevaba sujetador y lo sabía el balanceo de sus pechos bajo esa discreta camiseta, llevaba una botas militares negras un poco altas y los labios pintados de negro.

-Hola- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el mini bar-.

-Hola- dije mirándola-.

"_¿Tampoco lleva bragas?, no parece marcarse nada en ese pantalón_"-.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-.

-Eso ha sonado a proposición indecente señora Winchester-.

Ella comenzó a reírse y eso me distrajo.

-¿Señora Winchester? hablas como tu padre-.

Suspiré.

-Creo que... me gusta una chica-.

Ella se acercó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado, pensé que saldría corriendo al ver la tarántula pero la cogió con su mano y la acarició.

-¿No te da miedo?-.

-No- dijo ella- me gustan los animales-.

-Pues este iba a ser un regalo para esa chica pero ha salido huyendo-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Es... creo que no la conoces, es delicada-.

-Delicada... ¿de qué tipo?-.

-¿cómo?-.

-Delicada del tipo... Atenea o delicada del tipo... Anny-.

-Del tipo Anny-.

-Entonces cómprale un peluche-.

-¿Peluche?-.

-si un muñeco o unos zapatos de cría-.

-Entiendo- la miré- ¿Quien es Atenea?-.

-Mi madre, la rubia del pelo largo y perfecto junto a mi padre perfecto y mi hermano perfecto con su mujer perfecta que le llama "señor"-.

-Todo el mundo aquí es...-.

-Raro... pero te adaptas-.

-¿Ahora eres simpática conmigo?-.

-Bueno ahora no me intentas tocar-.

-Eso es verdad-.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Iba por los pasillos buscando a Xinia, había hecho un collar con tuercas y quería dárselo, pero me detuve al escuchar su voz y la del chico nuevo... Scorpion.

-... me gusta mucho-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-De verdad-.

-Ten cuidado cuando la toques-.

"Oh Dios no..."-.

-¿Entonces voy más lento?-.

-Sí, más lento... así, muy bien-.

Abrí la puerta de par en par casi la saco del marco y miré qué coño estaba tocando.

Una puta araña.

Ellos dos me miraron.

-Xinia- siseé-.

Ella se levantó del sofá y me miró.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Que hacías aquí con él?-.

-Estábamos hablando, tiene una tarántula-.

-Entiendo-.

-Hakon...-.

-Ve a la sala, ahora-.

-Yo...-.

-Ahora-.

Asintió y salió de allí.

-Tu mujer tiene unas bonitas tetas ¿sabes?, eso de no usar sujetador... es sexy- dijo el muy hijo de puta-.

Me acerqué a él pero Troy apareció detrás de mí como una sombra.

-El chico se ha pasado, yo le daré su merecido, ve con tu mujer-.

-No me des órdenes-.

-Xinia te espera...-.

Y tenía razón, me alejé del chico y subí las escaleras.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Son raros, pero te terminas adaptando.

Al parecer la mujer de negro tenía razón.

Iba en una limusina hacia la ciudad. Al decir al mayordomo que deseaba salir este dijo que en la puerta estaría la limusina. Y al salir efectivamente allí estaba.

Troy me había dejado muy claro que la próxima vez no detendría al rubio. E hiciera lo que me hiciera nadie diría nada, ya que estaba en su derecho.

No me caracterizaba por mi paciencia, y esperaba que después del estúpido peluche me ganara a esa niña.

Baje de aquella limusina, y comencé a caminar por este lugar. Arrugue ligeramente la frente, muchas personas todas con bolsas en las manos. Mire hacia mi alrededor, varias tiendas de cosas.

Me preguntaba en donde estaba.

Camine sintiendo las miradas de algunas personas sobre mí.

Ahora debía encontrar un regalo para ella, debía ser un peluche, pero no tenía idea como debía ser. Intente recordar los peluches que tenía mi madre y le compraría uno igual.

Tenía dinero, Hannival me había dado diciendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Aunque a un me preguntaba trabajo de qué. Pero no pude preguntarle porque el desapareció. Era como un puto fantasma al igual que su amigo.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar, después de unos segundos me di cuenta que era el mío. Lo saque del bolsillo para hablar, no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

-¿donde estas? -

Era Hannival.

-caminando -

-vuelve rápido, es tu bautizo -

Y nuevamente no pude decirle nada porque este colgó.

Entre a una clase de tienda donde vendían juguetes para niños. Me acerque hacia unas de las chicas que esta sonriendo como una tonta.

-un peluche -dije serio.

Esta me miro por varios segundos.

-aquí tenemos muchos...-

-que sea rosa, rápido.

Ella asintió, y desapareció. A los pocos minutos volvió con varios peluches entre sus brazos. Cogí un oso rosa haciendo una mueca, esperaba que este le gustase.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, y saque una cantidad de dinero dejándole a la chica. Me gire saliendo de allí.

Ahora si debía volver.

**(Fanny Pov)**

Estaba sentada abrazando a mi muñeca fuera de la cocina en un rincón. Todos estaban muy ocupados yendo y viniendo por no sé qué cosa que hoy había.

Al parecer había una fiesta.

-hola -

Levante mi vista y allí había un chico moreno sonriendo.

-hola...

-soy Jacob, unos de los mayordomos -.

Sonreí amablemente.

-¿Como estas Jacob? -

-muy bien, ¿qué haces aquí tan sola...? -.

-Desaparece -

Me levante de un salto al escuchar la voz de ese hombre. Se dirigía a Jacob y estaba muy serio.

Abrace a mi muñeca y lo mire.

Jacob hiso una leve inclinación desapareciendo, tal y como él lo había dicho.

Lo mire y en su mano llevaba un peluche rosa.

Pero no me decía nada, solo me miraba muy serio.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Extendí ese peluche hacia ella, extendió su mano y lo cogió.

-¿Es para mí?-.

-si...-.

-Gracias- susurró y lo abrazó- huele bien-.

-Pues qué bien-.

Me miró fijo.

-¿Porque me lo regalas?-.

-No se... he visto que esa muñeca está un poco vieja-.

-Esa muñeca se llama Samantha y es muy bonita-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Tú no tienes muñecos?-.

-Nunca he tenido muñecos-.

-Ah...-.

-¿Que hacías con Jacob?-.

-Nada... me estaba diciendo quien era y de que trabajaba-.

-Aléjate de los hombres-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque si, aléjate de todos ellos-.

-Vale...- susurró-.

-¿Has comido?-.

Asintió.

-Pues hazme algo a mí, tengo hambre-.

-¿No sabes cocinar?-.

-No-.

-¿Que quieres comer?-.

-¿Que sabes hacer?-.

-sopa de pollo-.

-Pues eso-.

**(Pov Fanny)**

Preparé la sopa y la puse frente a él, mi madre me había enseñado a hacerla.

Esperé a que la probase, lo hizo y me miró.

-Esto es lo mejor que he probado-.

-¿De verdad?- sonreí-.

-De verdad-.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-.

-Vino-.

-Vino- repetí y serví una copa de vino espumoso y se la di estaba fría-.

Dio un trago y me miró.

-Siéntate-.

Me senté y abracé ahora a mi nuevo peluche.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó-.

-Nada-.

-¿Que te gusta hacer Fanny?-.

-Me gusta... me gusta... me gusta pintar-.

-Pintar... ¿qué pintas?-.

-Paisajes sobre todo, paisajes imaginarios, están en mi cabeza-.

-Eso es muy interesante- me miró fijo- ¿alguna vez has visto a un hombre desnudo?-.

Negué.

-Lo suponía-.

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?-.

-Porque quiero llevarte a mi cama Fanny-.


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO 29**

**(Pov Fanny)**

Abrace fuerte a Samantha y a mí nuestro nuevo amigo, el peluche rosa, que este hombre me había regalado.

Me lo quede mirando mientras no sabía que decir.

El solo me miraba fijamente, con sus profundos ojos, que me ponían muy nerviosa pero me gustaba que me mirase así. Yo no sabía que decirle.

Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

-¿hablaras? -

-nunca nadie me ha dicho algo así -susurre lo que pensaba.

El sonrió de lado mientras me miraba.

-lo imaginaba -dijo roncamente.

Me sonroje y mire hacia mesa sin saber que decir.

-¿y eso es bueno? -susurre muy bajito.

-es muy bueno...fanny...

Me había llamado por mi nombre, y yo no sabía cómo se llamaba el.

-¿cómo te llamas? -murmure.

-Scorpion -.

-ah...-

Sentí como acaricio mi cabello y abrace más fuerte a mis peluches.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a mi habitación? -

-no se -susurre-

Sentí como su mano comenzó a acariciar mi pierna por debajo de la falda que llevaba, y me tense sin saber qué hacer.

"¿eso estaba bien?" -.

Pues suponía que sí.

-ven cuando todos estén dormidos, te estaré esperando.

El dejo de acariciarme levantándose de la silla, y salió por la cocina.

**(Scorpion Pov)**

Esperaba que esa niña viniese esta noche, si no, yo mismo iría a su habitación. Me había hartado de esperar.

Hoy tenía ese puto evento que en verdad no estaba muy interesado.

-hijo -mi madre apareció sonriendo y tomo mi mano -ven rápido, debes cambiarte y debemos irnos -

-claro...-

Ella parecía muy emocionada con todo esto. Mejor era seguirle el juego.

-¿Estas feliz? -.

-mucho -

-yo también -sonrió -y despumes tendremos una gran fiesta y conocerás a muchas personas

"mierda"

-que bueno...-

Lo único que quería era que terminara ese "bautizo" y después irme a mi habitación. Tenía planes y no pensaba retrasarlos.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Después de que un hombre que hablaba en un idioma raro, me mojase el cogote con agua bendita... todos aplaudieron, este hombre era famoso, el Papa... alguna vez había escuchado hablar de él pero no era algo que me llamase la atención.

Habían cerrado una enorme iglesia solo para nosotros, para toda la familia y cuando acabó ese bautizo y mi padre me presentó a todos los miembros de la familia, a cual más raro, volvimos a casa.

-Estoy muy orgulloso- dijo Hannival-.

-Gracias...-.

-Que disfrutes la noche hijo-.

-Ey, vamos a ir a tomar unas copas- dijo V- ¿Te vienes?-.

-No, gracias, prefiero quedarme en casa estoy algo cansado-.

Subí las escaleras y no me crucé con nadie, algo que agradecí.

Entré en la habitación y no había nadie... esa niña me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y me quité la ropa, entré en la ducha y me duché por un largo tiempo, echando jabón y varias cosas que no sabía para qué coño servían.

Al salir miré hacia la cama, había alguien bajo ellas.

Cuadré los hombros y fui hacia allí, retiré las sábanas y allí estaba ella. Fanny, con un pijama de color azul claro y calcetines.

"_Vale, a esto no estás acostumbrado_"-.

-Hola- susurró ella-.

-Hola...-.

-¿Estás mojado?-.

-Si-.

Ella se removió en la cama y abrazó la almohada.

-Sécate-.

-No me gusta secarme-.

-Lo haré yo-.

Me quedé quieto y mirándola hasta que se levantó y cogió una toalla del baño, secó mi espalda y mi torso, había tenido la decencia de ponerme boxers antes de salir del baño.

-Dijiste que querías dormir conmigo-.

-¿Eso dije?-.

La verdad era que no recordaba mucho... ahora mismo estaba concentrado en sus movimientos.

**(Pov Fanny)**

Me acosté en la cama y dejé que él hiciese lo mismo, se quitó toda la ropa y entró en las sábanas, me sonrojé un poco y no me quité la ropa.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó-.

¿Era la primera vez que me preguntaban algo así...? si, lo era.

-No lo sé...-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

"Ahora quiere hablar...".

-Mi madre... está borracha y cuando bebe, me pega-.

-¿Que te ha hecho?-.

-Nada... estoy bien...-.

-¿Que te ha hecho?- sus ojos quemaban, estaba enfadado, me encogí haciéndome un poco más pequeña-.

-Me ha pisado los dedos- susurré-.

Él se levantó pero se cubrió con la toalla con la que lo había secado, entró en el baño y tras varios minutos salió con varias cosas.

-Siéntate-.

Me senté y extendí la mano herida, la curó despacio y sin decir nada.

-Se te da bien...-.

-Muchas veces he tenido que curarme solo ¿quién es tu madre?-.

-Esme... la cocinera-.

-Mañana hablaré con ella-.

-No...-.

-Si-.

-No... no... no...-.

Pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada más, la boca de Scorpion estaba en la mía y se movía sobre ella rápidamente con hábiles movimientos. Cuando se separó solo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y mi respiración como si acabase de correr un maratón.

-Túmbate-.

Me tumbé y lo miré.

-Ahora duerme... -.

-¿Esto es lo que querías no... ?, Dormir conmigo-.

-Si... era esto...-.

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó como yo hacía con mis peluches.

Cerró los ojos y parecía dormido y relajado, sonreí y lo abracé.

-Hueles tan bien- susurré para mí misma mientras me quedaba dormida-.


	31. Chapter 31

Principio del formulario

**CAPITULO 31**

**(Pov Fanny)**

Entre abrí mis ojos muy poco y allí realizada estaba Scorpion abrazándome tan fuerte que no podía moverme. Estaba dormido, muy dormido, y ya era de Mañana.

Mi madre seguramente estaría preguntándome en donde estaba pero para se sincera, no me importaba.

Ahora estaba durmiendo con él, y me gustaba mucho.

Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y apoye mi cabeza en do pecho.

Muy bien olía.

Una pequeña sonrisa nació en mis labios.

Me gustaba estar así, era muy bueno. Me encontraba tranquila, como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

No Se escuchaba nada, solo do respiración y sonaba tranquila.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir como golpeaban la puerta de la habitación.

-LARGO -.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, abrace a Fanny con más fuerza. Ella había abierto los ojos al Escuchar mi grito mirándome fijamente. No podía moverse.

-Señorito, que traído el desayuno -

Era ese viejo mayordomo ...

Pegue una Fanny Hasta la cabeza, aunque ya estaba tapada.

-Adelante -

El mayordomo abrió la puerta Entrando en la habitación, empujaba un carrito lleno de comida. Lo dejo y salió sin mirar hacia la cama. En esta casa eran discretos muy.

-Hola-susurro

La mire.

-Hola-dije con voz ronca - ¿quieres desayunar? -

Ella asintió avergonzada.

-Si ... -

Se veía adorable.

Acaricie Su largo cabello con mi mano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había teñido Ninguna. Cosa que agradecía.

Me senté sobre la cama, ella hiso lo mismo. Extiende mi mano acercando la bandeja y acerque algunas cosas.


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 32**

**(Pov Fanny)**

Después de desayunar, no sabía que decirle y él me miraba también sin decir nada.

-¿cuántos años tienes?-.

-dieciocho-.

-Pensé que eras más mayor-.

-Todo el mundo piensa que soy más mayor-.

-¿Que te gusta hacer?-.

-No se- se encogió de hombros y dio un bocado a un bollo de crema- ¿qué te gusta hacer a ti?-.

-Pues... no sé, me gusta... me gusta... me gustan las plantas-.

-Vaya... las plantas-.

-Sí, las flores, rojas-.

-¿rosas?-.

-sí, y tulipanes también-.

-Vaya... lo tendré en cuenta- dijo en voz baja-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-¿No te gustan los animales?-.

-Sí, pero los perritos y esas cosas, las arañas o los reptiles... no me gustan-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque son feos-.

-Yo también lo soy-.

-No, tú eres guapo-.

-No lo soy Fanny...-.

-Sí, eres guapo y me gusta dormir contigo-.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Me senté en el salón de aquella casa, había quedado con Hannival para hablar sobre el negocio con él.

Una vez allí pensé en cómo demonios lidiar con esto como podría hacerlo, como demonios lidiaría con el hecho de que ella era una cría que pensaba que acostarse con un hombre era igual a dormir con un peluche o algo parecido.

Hannival entró fumando como siempre, se sentó a mi lado y me dio un puñado de papeles.

-¿Puedes hacer tú las cuentas del club?-.

-No sé si sabré-.

-Sabes sumar ¿no?-.

-Si...-.

-¿restar?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces podrás hacerlo-.

-No sabía que en este trabajo se necesitaban ese tipo de datos-.

-Oye que tal con esa cría-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-La hija de la cocinera-.

"La cocinera... hablaría con ella"-.

-Bien...-.

-Me alegra... parece una buena chica-.

-Es mía-.

-Eso está bien hijo... eso está muy bien-.


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 33**

**(Pov Fanny)**

Baje rápidamente hacia mi habitación, por suerte nadie me había visto. No quería que nadie me viese.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación donde me estaba quedando y allí estaba mi madre mirándome seria sentada en mi cama. Yo cerré la puerta y la mire.

-¿dónde estabas? -

-yo...

-HABLA -

-Fui a caminar -susurre.

-¿en pijamas? -

-estem... si.

Ella se acerco hacia mí como una furia y me golpeo con su mano en mi rostro tan fuerte que hiso que mi labio sangrara. Me tape mi rostro con las manos.

Sentía la sangre deslizarse por mi labio y como mi madre me sujetaba del pelo con fuerza que hiso que gritarse.

-¿EN DONDE ESTABAS? -

-En el jardín -

Comencé a llorar. Me dolía lo que me estaba haciendo.

-MIENTES -

Me golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta.

-Suéltame -dije llorando

-CONTESTA, HABLA DE UNA VEZ

-ya te dicho -llore -estuve en el jardín -

-MENTIROSA -me lanzo contra la cama -TE MANDARE A UN CONVENTO, UNO MUY FEO Y NUNCA MÁS VERAS LA LUZ DEL SOL.

Escuche como abrió la puerta y la cerro de nuevo, como también escuche como ponía llave a la misma.

Abrace fuerte al oso que Scorpion me había dado, y llore todo lo que pude.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Cuando volví a la habitación todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Me tense en el escritorio que allí había y comience a revisar las cuentas que Hannival me había dado. No tarde demasiado que termine. Me había resultado bastante fácil.

Me levante, y salí de la habitación. Debía buscar a la tal esme y hablar con ella de una vez.

Baje las escaleras y entre en la cocina, allí había varias personas. Tantos hombres como mujeres, al primero que vi fue al tal Jacob que estaba limpiando unas copas.

-tu -lo mire -no quiero que le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra a Fanny -le ordene -

Este me miro por varios segundos, hasta que unos de sus compañeros lo empujo haciendo que racionara. Bajo la mirada y asintió sin decir una palabra.

-¿quién es Esme? -

Mi voz sonaba ronca. Deslice un cigarrillo entre mis labios comenzó a fumarlo.

-yo señor -dijo una mujer de pelo claro acercándose hacia mí.

-eres la madre se Fanny -.

-si...-

-no te lo he preguntado, y no hables que no me interesa escucharte -.

Ella ya no dijo nada, solo asintió esperando a que hablase.

-no quiero que vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a Fanny o tu y yo hablaremos en el sótano -

Vi como sus ojos se agrandaron, no espere más y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación donde sabía que estaba ella. La quería en mi cama, y no solo para dormir.

Debía explicarse lo a ella.

Pero cuando quise abrir la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Fanny? -.

-señor... mi hija está descansando... yo...

Estaba llorando. Podía escucharla. No espere más y de una patada golpee la puerta haciendo que se abriera.

Ella estaba en la cama, echa un ovillo mientras no dejaba de llorar abrazando a sus muñecos.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34**_

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Me acerqué a la cama y la cogí en brazos, esa zorra estaba mirando.

-De ti me ocuparé luego-.

-Señor...-.

-Si intentas huir será peor para ti ¿lo has entendido?-.

Salí de aquella habitación con Fanny en brazos. Directamente hacia mi habitación, la cual estaba abierta.

"_M.I.E.R.D.A_"-.

Mi madre estaba tumbada en la cama y me miraba sin entender.

-¿quién es ella?- susurró-.

-Es una amiga a la que estoy cuidando-.

-¿Le han golpeado... tiene sangre?-.

"Oh joder..."-.

-Mamá... ¿puedo estar a solas con ella? necesita descansar, después te buscaré-.

-Vale- susurró- le diré a Havers que suba comida para los dos-.

-Gracias-.

Se fue cerrando la puerta.

La tumbé en la cama y miré su rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-.

Asintió.

"_Vale... ¿y ahora qué?_"-.

Me levanté y fui hacia la bañera, puse el agua templada hasta que se llenó. Fui hacia la cama y ella ya estaba un poco más calmada.

Desabroché los botones de ese pijama y ella me miraba sin moverse.

-¿Que vas a hacerme?- susurró-.

-Te voy a bañar ¿quieres?-.

Asintió.

**(Pov Fanny)**

Estaba desnuda dentro del agua caliente, había mucha espuma eso me parecía bien, así Scorpion no me podía ver nada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?- susurré-.

-Scott-.

-Es bonito... Scott...-.

-Prefiero Scorpion-.

-Pero me gusta Scott-.

Suspiró y llevó un cigarro a su boca.

-¿Por qué fumas eso?-.

-De algo hay que morir-.

-¿y tiene que ser de eso?-.

-Será de lo que yo quiera-.

-Vale... no quería enfadarte-.

-No estoy enfadado para nada Fanny.. ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?-.

-Tú quieres que te llamen como un insecto venenoso ¿y preguntas por mi nombre?-.

-Vale... punto para la señorita-.

Sonreí.

-Quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi habitación ¿lo has entendido?-.

Asentí.

-¿Le tienes apego a tu madre?-.

-Yo... no quiero que la mates-.

-No voy a matarla, voy a despedirla de aquí, ahora pasas a estar a mi cargo... se lo diré a mi padre-.

-Vale...-.

-¿qué pasa?-.

-Dormiremos juntos-.

-Si... claro-.

-Vale- sonreí y me levanté de la bañera-.

Él se giró y me pasó una toalla.

-¿Porque te giras?-.

-Porque ahora no es el momento de...-.

-¿De?-.

-De... nada, tengo cosas que hacer, no salgad de aquí, te traerán comida-.

-Está bien-.


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 34**

**(Fanny Pov)**

Mire por la habitación de Scorpion... Scott, una y otra vez.

Era muy grande, y luminosa pero ... sus colores eran feos, mucho muy feos. Todos oscuros.

Havers había venido con mucha comida, no dijo nada. Solo dejo la comida y se fue por donde había venido. Me sentía un poco aburrida, pero Scott me dijo que no saliera.

Y así lo hice.

Ya no me dolía el rostro, y me sentía curiosidad por saber que había pasado con mi madre. El dijo que no la mataría, y yo le creía.

La puerta sonó, y yo me senté en la cama mirándola fijamente. "¿quién sería?", la puerta se abrió y por ella se asomo una mujer mujer rubia sonriendo, parecía una niña y abrazaba a una muñeca.

-¿se puede? -sonrió.

Asentí y abrace la almohada.

Ella entro y cerró la puerta, camino a la cama y se sentó en ella mirándome.

-hola, soy Anny. La madre de Scorpion -.

Sonreí muy poco.

-soy Fanny -.

-es un bonito nombre -.

-gracias, igual el tuyo -.

Ella sonrió.

-¿quieres jugar? -.

-si...-.

-wiiiii -ella salto de la cama -ven, vayamos a...

-Scott me ha dicho que no salga de aquí -susurro -.

Ella me miro.

-¿lo llamas Scott? -

-si...-.

-me alegro -dijo sonriendo mucho - entonces jugaremos aquí -.

-vale...-susurro sonriendo.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

-te iras de esta casa -mientras fumaba miraba aquella puta.

Ella me miro ofendida y con rabia. Todos en la cocina nos estaban mirando, pero nadie decía nada.

-¿me has escuchado? -

-yo...-

-lo tomaré como un sí, ¿qué haces todavía aquí? -

Mientras fumaba no dejaba de mirarla.

-vete, ya no quiere verte -.

-no tienes derecho a echarme...

-¿cómo? -

-que usted no es nadie... acaba de llegar a esta casa y ...

La sujete del cuello con unas de mis manos levantándola del suelo.

-Soy Scorpion Casannova, hijo de Hannival Casannova y siéntete afortunada que no te mato porque tu hija me lo ha pedido -apreté mas fuerte su cuello -no te acercaras más a ella.

Sentí la mano de Hannival en mi hombro, y solté a Esme haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-fuera -ordeno Hannival.

La cocina quedo vacía.

El me miro, también lo mire.

-¿qué ha pasado? -

-quiero a Esme fuera de esta casa -

-¿por qué? -

-golpea a Fanny -lo mire -ella es mía -

-¿Te casaras con ella? -

-¿casarme? -

-si, en la familia no hay madre solteras, eso es de barrio marginal -


	36. Chapter 36

_**CAPITULO 36**_

**(Pov Scoripion)**

A la hora de comer no bajé al salón, se lo dije a mi padre.

Cuando volví a la habitación ella estaba con Anny, jugando.

-Mamá, Hannival te busca-.

Ella asintió y le dijo algo en el oído a Fanny, esta se comenzó a reír.

Anny se fue cerrando la puerta de madera oscura.

-¿Has cenado?-.

-Sí, he cenado- dijo con una sonrisa-.

-¿Que has cenado?-.

Me quité la camisa y la dejé sobre el sofá de cuero negro que había a un lado, pegado a la pared.

-He cenado carne... y patatas asadas-.

-Que bueno-.

-¿Quieres que te suba algo de cenar?-.

La miré y negué.

-Vamos niña, quítate la ropa-.

-¿Por qué?- susurró-.

-¿No quieres que te vea?, hoy en la bañera no pareció importarte demasiado-.

Ella se sonrojó y se quitó la camiseta, después los pantalones y se tumbó en la cama.

-¿Vamos a dormir juntos?-.

-Sí, si tu quieres-.

-Si quiero-.

-Vale...-.

-Tu madre me ha contado... algunas cosas-.

-¿Qué cosas?-.

-Me dijo que tú querías besarme en la boca- murmuró-.

-¿Y tú no quieres que lo haga?-.

-Si quiero, pero... -.

-¿Pero?-.

-¿Tú me quieres Scott?-.

_"Buena pregunta... ¿la quería?"-._

**(Pov Fanny)**

Las luces se apagaron y vi la sobra de Scott tumbarse a mi lado, no había contestado a mi pregunta, su mano fue a mi cadera y me acercó a su cuerpo gemí sin querer en respuesta.

-Ese es un bonito sonido-.

Sonreí y lo abracé.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-.

-Lejos, no te molestará-.

-Gracias...-.

Me abrazó más fuerte.

Toqué con mis dedos sus labios y él me miró, quité mis dedos de sus labios y puse los míos sobre los de él ¿eso es lo que hacían los chicos y las chicas cuando se gustaban no?.

-Me gustas- susurré-.

Él acercó su boca a la mía otra vez y me besó, sus labios se movían sobre los míos y yo intenté moverlos como él estaba haciendo, después su lengua húmeda entró en mi boca y me acarició, esto me estaba gustando, mis ojos se cerraron pero no paramos de besarnos y sus manos... iban bajando...-.


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 37**

**(Pov Fanny)**

Entre abrí mis labios gimiendo cuando sentí como Scott los mordía. No supe cómo pero el quito el sujetador rosa con las bragas a juego que tenia.

Estaba desnuda... yo nunca estuve desnuda delante de nadie.

Sentí mucha vergüenza y tape mi rostro con mis manos.

Escuche su risa ronca, y como su peso me aplastaba. Entre abrí un poco mis dedos mirándolo.

El quito las manos de mi rostro y las llevo por arriba de mi cabeza sujetándola con una de sus manos.

Lo mire con mis labios entre abiertos, y el acerco su cabeza hacia mis pechos. Los beso y paso su lengua por mis pezones. Gemí sin saber que hacía, pero me gustaba.

Otra de sus manos sujeto mi pecho derecho apretándolo mientras mordía el pezón de mi pecho izquierdo.

Me removí y el apretó su mano en mis muñecas retorciendo mi pezón con sus dientes.

Jadee fuerte, y el levanto su rostro entre mis pechos mirándome sonriendo.

Tenía varios dibujos en su cuerpo... y me gustaba. Le quedaba muy bien.

Acerco su boca a la mía y beso mis labios como lo había hecho antes, sentí su lengua dentro de mi boca y tímidamente roce mi lengua con la de él.

Su rodilla separo mis piernas y como esa parte de el entraba en mi.

El soltó mis manos y sentí como sujeto mis caderas con sus manos con fuerza.

Lleve mis manos hacia su torso apoyando las mismas en el mientras me tensaba por unos momentos sintiendo como el entraba en mi.

Recline mi cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo por un dolor que sentía.

Se detuvo un momento, lo mire, y Scott volvió a besarme mientras comenzaba a moverse. Entraba y salía, comencé a gemir de nuevo pero estaba vez fue por placer. Me gustaba.

El mordía mis labios, mi cuello, y mis pechos.

Rasguñe su torso con mis las uñas un poco largas que tenia.

Sus enormes manos fueron a mi trasero, clave mis uñas en sus hombros gimiendo muy fuerte.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Escuchaba como gemía, era un sonido que realmente me gustaba. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

La sujete con más fuerza mientras aumentaban el ritmo de mis embestida, un gruñido gutural salía de mi, acerque mi rostro a su cuello.

Olía muy bien, demasiado bien. Tenía marcas de las mordidas que le había dado, lo mordí de nuevo y ella se quejo jadeando.

Apreté su pecho con mi mano, tenía el tamaño perfecto, su cuerpo era perfecto. Era el cuerpo de una mujer.

Fanny rasguño mis hombros llegando a al orgasmo.

Gruñí roncamente corriéndome dentro de ella. Acerque mi rostro a su cuello abrazándola con fuerza.


	38. Chapter 38

_**CAPITULO 39**_

_**(Pov Fanny)**_

Estaba junto a Anny jugando al te, y también estaba Judith con nosotras. Ella era la esposa del padrino de Scorpion, el hombre lleno de tatuajes.

-tu cuarto de juego es muy bonito -sonreí diciéndole a Anny.

Estaba todo decorado y había muchos juguetes, coches de muñecas, casas para muñecas y muchísimas cosas más.

-Gracias Fanny, seguro Scorpion también te hará uno así.

Me la quede viendo.

-o tal vez te deje tener tus juguetes en la habitación de ambos -Judith dijo como si nada mientras peinaba a su muñeca.

Mire hacia la mesa de té, todo estaba en orden.

-¿estás bien? -

Mire a Anny que abrazaba a un oso, y asentí.

-¿amas a mi hijo? -

-yo...-

-lo ama, si no se hubiese ido -dijo Judith riendo.

Me sonroje y también abrace a mi muñeca.

-¿tienes amigos Fanny? -

Mire a Judith cuando me pregunte y negué.

-mejor -dijeron las dos-

-¿por qué? -murmure -

-porque a los hombres de la familia no le gustaba -

-ah...

No entendía nada, pero después le preguntaría a Scott, también debía preguntarle sobre la tal... ¿Xinia?. Si el tenia amigas yo también quería ser amiga de Jacob.

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre con tatuajes en el cuello. Anny se levanto y fue corriendo hacia él. Detrás de el entro otro lleno de tatuajes y Judith hiso lo mismo.

Y detrás de ellos entro entro Scott fumando al igual que los otros dos.

-lo dejaremos solo -dijo el hombre con tatuajes en el cuello.

El era su padre.

Todos salieron y mordí mi labio mirando a Scott.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

-acércate niña -le dijo con la voz ronca.

Ella se levanto de esa silla rosa y se acerco abrazando a su muñeca.

Hannival dijo que debía ser sutil... lo intentaría.

Me senté en un sofá que había allí de cuero en un rincón, seguramente aquí se sentaría Hannival para controlar a mi madre. La sujete de la cintura e hice que se sentara en mis piernas.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo me miro.

-la semana...

-¿quién es Xinia? -.

La mire.

-no me interrumpas cuando hablo -

Fanny miro sus manos avergonzada.

-quiero saber -susurro.

-es una amiga -dije suspirando.

-ah... ¿y yo puedo tener amigos?. Jacob me hablo una vez...-

-no -sisee -tú no puedes-

-¿por qué tu si y yo no? -.

-porque yo lo digo -

-esa no era una razón -murmuro.

-la es si la digo yo -.

No dijo más nada, solo miro sus manos. Acaricie su cabello con mi mano mientras la mirada.

-xinia es una amiga, que me ha dado un consejo, nada más -

Ella asintió pero sabía que esa conversación no había terminado.

-la semana que viene nos casaremos -

Fanny me miro a los ojos.

-ve con mi madre y cómprate un vestido bonito

"si, había sido sutil" -

-pero...

-pero nada, harás lo que te diga -.


	39. Chapter 39

_**CAPITULO 39**_

_**(Pov Fanny)**_

Estaba junto a Anny jugando al te, y también estaba Judith con nosotras. Ella era la esposa del padrino de Scorpion, el hombre lleno de tatuajes.

-tu cuarto de juego es muy bonito -sonreí diciéndole a Anny.

Estaba todo decorado y había muchos juguetes, coches de muñecas, casas para muñecas y muchísimas cosas más.

-Gracias Fanny, seguro Scorpion también te hará uno así.

Me la quede viendo.

-o tal vez te deje tener tus juguetes en la habitación de ambos -Judith dijo como si nada mientras peinaba a su muñeca.

Mire hacia la mesa de té, todo estaba en orden.

-¿estás bien? -

Mire a Anny que abrazaba a un oso, y asentí.

-¿amas a mi hijo? -

-yo...-

-lo ama, si no se hubiese ido -dijo Judith riendo.

Me sonroje y también abrace a mi muñeca.

-¿tienes amigos Fanny? -

Mire a Judith cuando me pregunte y negué.

-mejor -dijeron las dos-

-¿por qué? -murmure -

-porque a los hombres de la familia no le gustaba -

-ah...

No entendía nada, pero después le preguntaría a Scott, también debía preguntarle sobre la tal... ¿Xinia?. Si el tenia amigas yo también quería ser amiga de Jacob.

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre con tatuajes en el cuello. Anny se levanto y fue corriendo hacia él. Detrás de el entro otro lleno de tatuajes y Judith hiso lo mismo.

Y detrás de ellos entro entro Scott fumando al igual que los otros dos.

-lo dejaremos solo -dijo el hombre con tatuajes en el cuello.

El era su padre.

Todos salieron y mordí mi labio mirando a Scott.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

-acércate niña -le dijo con la voz ronca.

Ella se levanto de esa silla rosa y se acerco abrazando a su muñeca.

Hannival dijo que debía ser sutil... lo intentaría.

Me senté en un sofá que había allí de cuero en un rincón, seguramente aquí se sentaría Hannival para controlar a mi madre. La sujete de la cintura e hice que se sentara en mis piernas.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo me miro.

-la semana...

-¿quién es Xinia? -.

La mire.

-no me interrumpas cuando hablo -

Fanny miro sus manos avergonzada.

-quiero saber -susurro.

-es una amiga -dije suspirando.

-ah... ¿y yo puedo tener amigos?. Jacob me hablo una vez...-

-no -sisee -tú no puedes-

-¿por qué tu si y yo no? -.

-porque yo lo digo -

-esa no era una razón -murmuro.

-la es si la digo yo -.

No dijo más nada, solo miro sus manos. Acaricie su cabello con mi mano mientras la mirada.

-xinia es una amiga, que me ha dado un consejo, nada más -

Ella asintió pero sabía que esa conversación no había terminado.

-la semana que viene nos casaremos -

Fanny me miro a los ojos.

-ve con mi madre y cómprate un vestido bonito

"si, había sido sutil" -

-pero...

-pero nada, harás lo que te diga -.


	40. Chapter 40

_**CAPITULO 40**_

**(Pov Fanny)**

Estaba poniéndome el vestido, estos días con Scott habían sido buenos, bonitos, me había comprado ropa y me había dado muchos muñecos.

Me dejaba jugar con Judit y con Anny y también con Bree aún que no le gustaba que estuviese cerca de otros chicos, ni siquiera chicos de su familia.

-Te queda muy bien- dijo Anny- yo me casé con este vestido pero si quieres puedo comprar otro-.

-No, este me gusta, gracias-.

-¿De verdad te gusta?-.

-Sí, me gusta mucho-.

-Le queda bien- dijo Ate- te peinaremos con un moño alto-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque así parecerás un poco mayor-.

-Ah...- susurré- ¿Crees que a Scott le gustará?-.

-Seguro que le gustará- dijo Judit-.

-Llego la hora- Hannival estaba en la puerta vestido con un traje muy elegante- te llevaré al altar-.

-Gracias- susurré-.

-Por nada pequeña- lo tomé de la mano- pero que guapa- dijo sonriendo-.

-Gracias- sonreí-.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-.

-No...-.

-¿Seguro?-.

-Un poco...-.

-No es para tanto-.

-Sí lo es... no sé si... le gustaré siempre siempre siempre-.

-Vaya, ya hablas como ellas- dijo riéndose- silencio, Duque está preparado-.

Asentí.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

-Si quiero- le dije a Duque-.

-Si quiero- dijo ella a Duque cuando le preguntó-.

-Por el poder que se me concede como Patern Familias de la familia Casannova os declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia-.

Quité el velo que llevaba y la besé en los labios bajo los aplausos de los familiares.

La levanté del suelo y la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude mi pequeña Fanny, toda mía.

Fuimos hasta el jardín donde había mesas con manteles blancos y grandes copas brillantes, cubiertos de plata relucientes y servilletas finas de lino blanco.

Me senté junto a Fanny estaba sonriendo.

-Te amo- susurré-.

-Te amo- me abrazó y yo hice lo mismo-.

-POR LOS NOVIOS!- dijo Hakon levantando su cerveza-.

-POR LOS NOVIOS!- repitieron todos al unisonó haciendo un brindis-.


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 41**

**(Pov Fanny)**

Scott me había dicho que lo esperase en la habitación. En nuestra habitación... Desnuda.

Me sentía avergonzada pero así lo hice. Me saque el vestido de novio y deje mi pelo suelto. También quite mi ropa interior y me quede desnuda.

Abrace a mi muñeca Samanta y me senté en la enorme cama.

La puerta se abrió y allí entro Scott. Me miro cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-hola -susurre.

El medio sonrió acercándose a la cama.

Dejo su chaqueta en el suelo y de desabrocho su camisa dejando su torso desnudo.

-tienes muchos dibujos -susurre mirándole de reojo.

El me miro fijamente, mordí mi labio y mire hacia mis pies.

-si... son tatuajes -.

-ah... son bonitos .

El se acerco hacia mí acariciando mi cabello.

-tú eres mucho más bonita -.

No dije nada, solo sonreí.

-deja la muñeca -.

-¿por qué? -.

-porque si, hazlo -.

Le di un beso a mi muñeca y la deje en el suelo al lado de la cama.

Scott tomo entre sus dedos mi mentón haciendo que lo mirase, así lo hice.

-abre tu boca Fanny -me dijo con la voz ronca -

Yo al escucharle entre abrí mis labios, y el desabrocho su pantalón. Puso en mi boca esa parte de él. Lo mire sin saber qué hacer, solo me quede quieta, pero al parecer a él le gustaba.

Gruño y puso sus ojos en blanco sujetándome del cabello sin demasiada fuerza. Scott retiraba y volvía a meter esa parte de él en mi boca, pase tímidamente mi lengua y el aumento su movimiento hasta que una sustancia salió de él inundándome con su sabor.

**(Scorpion Pov)**

Mire a Fanny dormida a mi lado. Estaba cansada, hoy había sido un largo día y se quedo dormida enseguida.

Quería una copa y en esta habitación no tenia alcohol. Me levante y me puse el pantalón saliendo de la habitación. Camine por el pasillo y unas puertas me llamaron la atención.

Me gire y camine hacia allí. Las puertas eran todas negras, y en cada una tenían un nombre.

"Propiedad de Duque","Propiedad de V","Propiedad de Hannival","Propiedad de Verio", y así seguían los nombres. Pero una no tenia nombre y estaba medio abierta.

Me asome y pude distinguir una sombre de una mujer, se encontraba colgada y se podía escuchar el ruido de una fusta. Escuche la voz de un hombre dando unas órdenes. A los pocos segundo la figura del tal Hakon apareció frente a mí arreglándose la ropa.

Di un paso hacia atrás y este cerró la puerta.

-¿QUE HACÍAS MIRANDO?, HAS VISTO A MI MUJER -.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-no he visto a tu mujer, todas estas puertas tienen nombre y esa no. Cuando me acerque tú has salido -

-MIENTES, LAS HAS VISTO. TE SACARE LOS OJOS -

-Que no he visto a nadie Hippie, pueden creerlo o no -.

Este me miro no muy convencido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-no había visto antes estas puertas -

-ya... son nuestras salas privadas, cada uno tiene una. Esa -señalo la puerta sin nombre -son para la visitas, yo hubiera usado la mia pero está en reparación -.

"ok, eso sí fue raro" -.

-vale...

-dile a Havers que quieres tu propia sala, el se ocupara de que esté lista para que puedas usarla-

-¿por qué supones que...

-todos somos lo que somos -se giro y entro en esa sala -


	42. Chapter 42

_**CAPITULO 42**_

**(Pov Fanny)**

Cuando desperté él estaba a mi lado, dormido y enredado en mi cuerpo ¿se podía pedir algo más?.

Sonreí para mí misma y besé su hombro.

-Scott- susurré-.

Él abrió los ojos poco a poco y me miró.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

Negué.

-¿Tienes hambre?-.

Negué de nuevo.

-¿Que quieres entonces?-.

-Quiero ser la primera cosa que veas cuando te despiertas-.

Él se quedó pensativo durante un momento y luego me sonrió.

"Wow eso es nuevo".

-¿Sabes quién es tu padre?- dijo-.

-No lo se... mi madre siempre dijo que era un idiota-.

-No digas palabras feas-.

-Vale- susurré- ¿Te gusta estar aquí?-.

-¿Aquí?-.

-Si, en esta casa con tu padre y tu madre-.

-Si... me gusta esta casa-.

-¿Y nos quedaremos aquí?-.

-Te molesta- afirmó-.

-No, no me molesta, me gusta este sitio, tengo a muchas amigas aquí-.

-Eso está bien Fanny-.

-Te quiero-.

-Te quiero- repitió y me besó en la boca-.

**(Pov Atenea)**

-Ahora no V- susurré-.

-¿Por qué no?- las enormes manos de mi marido estaban abarcando por completo mi cintura y yo lo miraba con desaprobación porque era de día estábamos en mi despacho y tenía consulta con Hakon en menos de diez minutos y el chico... solía ser puntual-.

-Porque viene Hakon-.

-Rapuncel puede esperar- me susurró-.

El vello se me puso de punta y suspiré sin quererlo de una manera demasiado evidente...

-Mmm- ronroneó sobre mi cuello- Diosa... ven conmigo ahora-.

-Oye oye oye- dijo Hakon entrando- no he pagado para ver esto-.

V se alejó un poco de mi.

-Rapuncel eres único interrumpiendo momentos-.

-para momento el que he tenido esta mañana con tu hija-.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabía de buena mano que el sexo matinal no era algo que a Xinia le gustase, ella me lo dijo en una terapia... más que nada porque siempre se acostaban con resaca.

-Ey- dijo Troy entrando- ¿no teníamos cita Atenea?-.

-Emmmm no... la tuya es dentro de dos horas-.

-Vale pues entonces espero fuera-.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí zombie boy?- dijo Hakon al tatuado-.

-Follarme a tu hija en el pasillo, si me disculpan- dijo arreglandose el traje y saliendo de allí-.

Tuve que reírme.

-Esto se llama karma...-.

-Hola- el hijo menor de Hannival- ¿estás ocupada?-.

-Tengo a Hakon a Troy y tu después si quieres-.

-Es que tengo unas dudas-.

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo V-.

-Sobre sadomasoquismo- Hakon estaba sentado en la alfombra y liando tabaco-.

Miré al chico que arrugó la frente.

-V es catedrático...- dije sonriendo-.

V empezó a reírse, le dio un capón a Hakon que se quejó pero no se movió demasiado y salió con el chico hacia el pasillo.

V sabría que decirle.


	43. Chapter 43

_**CAPITULO 43**_

**(Scorpion Pov)**

Fui con el tal V hacia su despacho. Se sentó, y obligadamente me senté en un sofá frente a él.

Este me miraba y sonreía como un niño.

-¿qué quieres saber? -

-he visto unas puertas negras -

-oh si... las puertas negras -sonrió -cada quien tiene la suya -.

-entiendo -

-nunca entres en ninguna, la puerta que no tiene nombre es para las visitas. Puedes usar esa si quieres hasta que este tu propia sala.

-¿y cómo sabes que quiero una propia sala? -

-porque no, no estaríamos aquí hablando -dijo riendo.

-que brillante -

-deja el sarcasmo a un lado conmigo muchacho -

-Scorpion -

Este me miro fijamente

-eres como tu padre -.

-no eres la primera persona que me lo dice -

-ya veo... -me miro -te explicare, cada unos de los Casannova -toco su cabeza -no estamos bien. Tu, como era de esperar, no eres la excepción y desde que estamos con nuestras mujeres nos hemos calmado pero eso no excluye que seamos dominantes y practiquemos el BDSM -

-¿BDSM? -

-Si, BDSM es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí.

Apoye mi espalda en el respaldo de ese sofá escuchándolo.

**(Fanny Pov)**

Estaba en el suelo de la habitación jugando con las nuevas muñecas que Scott me había comprando, eran todas muy lindas. Había ido a buscar a Anny pero su marido me dijo que no podía salir a jugar porque estaba castigada, no entendí pero me fui.

Así que estaba aquí sólita jugando. Esperaba que Scott volviese rápido.

Me senté y cruce mis piernas como los indios abrazando a unas de las muñecas.

Estaba aburrida, un poco. Tome el mando de la televisión que habían traído esta mañana, y la encendí.

Pase los canales, quería ver dibujos animados. Anny me había dicho que había un tal "Bob Esponja" muy gracioso, pero no podía encontrarlo.

Había muchos canales, muchos.

Ladee mi cabeza y el mando se me cayo de las manos al ver en la televisión como un hombre le hacia las mismas cosas que Scott me hiso, en la televisión.

Cogí de nuevo el mando queriendo apagar la televisión pero en cambio subí mucho el volumen, y ruidos raros salan de ellos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y, Scott entro en ella cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Me miro serio.

-¿qué haces Fanny? -.

Su voz sonó muy muy ronca.


	44. Chapter 44

_**CAPITULO 44**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Estaba sentado en el sofá, Anny jugaba por la sala al escondite con

Judit, Troy se había tenido que ir no sé dónde y me había dejado a su cría.

No quise mirarle demasiado el pelo, las dos jugaban entretenidas.

Verio entró con su mujer.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo sentándose a mi lado, desde que estaba casado estaba mucho más relajado-.

-Bien, estoy en la guardería-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Sabes algo sobre el cargamento del negocio?- pregunté-.

-Sí, está todo bajo control-.

-Bien... ¿has hablado con tu hermano?-.

-¿con cuál de los dos?-.

-Sé lo que te pasa Verio, estás celoso de Scorpion-.

-¿Lo estoy?-.

-No se dímelo tu-.

-Si lo estoy- suspiró-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Quizás ahora que... él es tan parecido a ti... no sé, quizás quieras tenerlo a él como heredero-.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca ¿me oyes?, tu eres mi heredero-.

-Es importante para mí serlo-.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Verio-.

-Gracias-.

-Ahora ve por la merienda de tu madre y de Judit-.

-¿Que será esta vez?-.

-No se... Havers lo ha dejado todo en el mostrador de la cocina-.

-Vale...-.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Después de pillarla viendo porno no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la cama y se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Yo no quería ver eso-.

-Bueno, no te preocupes-.

-Pero yo no quería-.

La abracé.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto-.

-¿De verdad?- susurró-.

-De verdad-.

-¿Podemos ir por un helado?-.

-Claro que si ¿de qué lo quieres?-.

-De chocolate y menta-.

-Bien, vamos por ese helado-.

La tomé en brazos y me fui con ella escaleras abajo.

Me crucé con Verio que iba con una bandeja hacia el salón.

-¿Es helado?- le preguntó Fanny-.

-Si...- contestó- ¿Quieres?-.

Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó el helado.

-Ve al salón, está papá y mamá, también Judit jugando ya sabes-.

Asentí y dejé de pie a Fanny que comía el helado.

-¿Quieres jugar?-.

Asintió.

-Ve entonces-.

-Vale- susurró y me besó en la mejilla dejándola pegajosa por el helado, tuve que reírme-.

Al entrar vi a Hannival, y a Verio sentados en perfecta sincronización, esto daba casi miedo.

Me senté a su lado y suspiré, tomé un cigarrillo.

-¿Que tal la vida de casado?- me preguntó mi padre-.

-Está bien- fumé-.

-¿Solo bien?-.

-Está muy bien- rectifiqué-.


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO 45**

**(Pov Fanny)**

Era tarde, pero no tenia sueño. Pero Scott me había dicho que ya debía dormir.

Íbamos caminando por el pasillo hasta nuestra habitación, todo estaba en silencio. Al parecer ya todos estaban durmiendo.

Mire a mi marido y este estaba fumando, como siempre lo hacía.

Entramos en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-desnúdate Fanny -

Me sonroje.

-no tengo pijama...-susurre.

Y era cierto, no tenía pijamas bonitos. Y no quería usar los feos que tenia escondido en el armario.

-no necesitas ropa en mi cama -

Mordí mi labio y lo mire, el estaba quitando su camisa.

-Fanny -su voz sonó muy ronca -no me gusta repetir las cosas -.

Quite mis zapatos, y comencé a quitarme la ropa. La deje caer en el suelo, y cuando me quede desnuda me acerque a la cama. Scott ya estaba tumbando en ella.

Solo me sujeto de la cintura e hiso que me tumbara a su lado.

Sentí sus dedos sobre mi espalda, como los mismo la acariciaban subiendo y bajando lentamente. Era relajante. Cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza sobre su torso.

-¿Te portaras bien Fanny? -

-aja...-

Escuche su risa ronca.

-eso espero -.

-aja...-

-no vuelvas a decir "aja", es molesto -.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio y lo abrace fuerte quedándome dormida.

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Fanny estaba profundamente dormida. Era bueno que durmiera temprano, y se levantara temprano para seguir un horario. Como hacia mi madre.

Estaba un poco cansado, cada vez entendía mejor el negocio. Y ahora solo deseaba descansar.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, lo cogí rápidamente antes que ella se despertara.

-¿quién habla? -.

-Scorpion -.

"no puede ser" -.

-Edward -dije entre dientes -.

-el mismo -el otro rio -tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente -.

"claro, matarte. A ti y al idiota de Bennet"

Ya había pasado tiempo, y me había olvidado de esos dos.

-¿cómo has conseguido este número? -.

-no me fue difícil, tu no me conoces...

-ni tu tampoco -.

-hora y lugar -

-dentro de dos horas, en el centro de la ciudad -.


	46. Chapter 46

_**CAPITULO 46**_

**EPILOGO **

**(Pov Scorpion)**

Cuando acabé con ellos estaba rodeado de diferentes partes de hombres por todo mi camino. Cerré los ojos e intenté serenarme pero el corazón me amartillaba, me estaba matando latiendo fuerte y rápido. Encendí un cigarro con la esperanza de calmarme pero lejos de eso me puse más nervioso al ver a Hannival.

-Sabía que vendrías por ellos-.

-¿Como lo sabías?-.

-Nos parecemos demasiado-.

Como siempre estaba Hannival y el hombre lleno de tatuajes detrás de él como si su trabajo fuese vigilar su espalda, sabía que morirían el uno por el otro y no entendía esa relación, habían tenido que pasar muchas cosas juntas como para llegar a tener tanta complicidad.

-¿Y mamá?-.

El rubio, Hakon vino en moto y al bajar miró los cadáveres, no se lo pensó mucho y con Troy recogieron todos los pedazos y los metieron en bolsas de basura negras por lo visto bastante resistentes porque no goteaba nada.

-Está durmiendo, Máximo está con ella y también Verio-.

-¿Y con Fanny?- dijo Hakon-.

-Muy bien... ¿de que la conoces?-.

-No me interesan las crías, estoy felizmente casado-.

-Entiendo- dijimos Hannival y yo al unisonó-.

-Tío... eso da miedo- dijo Hakon mintiendo una cabeza en la bolsa-.

Al poco tiempo vino V y Duque en un coche, un Mercedes-benz muy bonito de color oscuro.

-¿Se nos requiere?- preguntó Duque-.

-No- dijo Hakon- está todo bajo control-.

-¿Que hareis con los cadáveres?- pregunté-.

V me miró y sonrió.

-Se necesitan unos diez cerdos para poder comer la suficiente carne y huesos por persona, pero hay que quitarle los dientes y el pelo- dijo fumando un cigarrillo-.

-Ah...- los miré sin entender demasiado-.

-Te queda mucho por aprender- dijo Hannival-.

-Oye unas tenazas o algo para los dientes...-.

-Hazlo con una piedra-.

-No eres recatado- le dijo Hakon a Troy-.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?-.

Estos dos siempre estaban así.

**-TIEMPO DESPUÉS-**

**(Pov Fanny)**

El tiempo de casada no podría ir mejor, yo estaba muy feliz y me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Anny, cuando mi marido trabajaba me quedaba con ella y cuando Hannival se tenía que ir, dormíamos juntas y veíamos películas con Verio o con Máximo o también con Scott. Anny quería mucho a Scott. Ella era una buena madre.

-¿Eres feliz Fanny?- me susurró Soctt mientras me peinaba mirando al espejo-.

-Soy muy feliz-.

-Te amo- me abrazó y me besó el hombro-.

-Te amo- repetí sonriendo-.

* * *

** MUCHÍSIMAS! GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE NOS HAN DEJADO EN ESTA HISTORIA, Y GRACIAS X LEER DESDE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LOS HIJOS DE HANNIVAL, ESTAMOS MUY AGRADECIDAS CON TODAS/OS USTEDES :D **

**ESPERAMOS QUE ESTA HISTORIA COMO TODAS LAS OTRAS HAYAN SIDO DE SU AGRADO, COMO PARA NOSOTRAS FUE ESCRIBIRLAS.**

**UN SALUDO.**

_**SRTA. MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**_


End file.
